YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER¡?
by linkita-chan
Summary: en esta historia hablara sobre de la protagonista diana que ahora esta en el mundo de su novela visual favorita pero mientras que ella permanece ahi sucederan cosas que pueden afectarle tanto a ella como a los demas personajes
1. Chapter 1

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

Cap. 1

LA CHICA MEXICANA VA A MIDORIJIMA

Mi nombre es Diana Sofía Limón López tengo 15 años y curso el primer año de preparatoria soy una chica introvertida que siempre prefiere estar dentro de su casa… mi cabello es muy largo pero como lo tengo rizado se ve algo corto en pocas palabras mi cabello si esta rizado me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda; pero si esta liso puede llegar hasta mi cadera o incluso más que eso, algunos dicen que me puede llegar hasta un pequeña parte de las piernas… otros dices que me llega hasta las rodillas pero yo no lo creo así, no creo que sea tan largo.

Para conocerme mejor les diré de donde provengo, muchos dirían que Japón; pero no es así. Yo provengo… de las raíces Mexicanas, mi país México es un lugar muy bonito donde muchos pueden vivir para otros puede ser un lugar muy peligroso… pero hay algo que nosotros tenemos que nos diferencian de todo mundo, y es por nuestra cultura ahí países que celebran culturas nuestras. Yo en lo personal me siento orgullosa de vivir en este país, pero también en este lugar tiene OTAKUS incluso yo soy una pero en México no es muy bien visto, pero en Japón si, y como toda fujo- ejem ejem… otaku uno tiene que ver yaoi aunque sea una vez en la vida… ahí que admitirlo todos hemos visto yaoi aunque sea una sola vez algunos lo ven por curiosidad otros lo ven por medio de trolleo de sus amigos y otros lo ven por gusto….

Yo en mi caso… creo que voy a un nivel más alto, yo cuando lo vi por primera vez no me inmute pero después de 2 meses sin verlo comencé con buscar animes, mangas, yo todo relacionado con el yaoi y- … ah me estoy saliendo del tema principal… bueno lo principal es que yo… soy una fujoshi… pero hay algo en particular que debería decir, que como toda fujoshi alguna debió haber visto o jugado el dramatical murder… yo lo primero que vi fue la serie anime pero después me gustó tanto que también decidí darle una probada al juego también, y al acabarlo todo completo casi me da una hemorragia nasal como koujaku, aunque nunca en mi vida de 15 años no tuve la oportunidad de jugar la secuela pero de todos modos estoy feliz por jugar el primero pero tengo el sentido de rencor en mi corazón, gracias a que mi computadora no me dejo jugar. Pero bueno ya que se le puede hacer…

Bueno comencemos con la historia…

Apenas era un poco tarde en mi casa era tiempo de verano, así que incluso en la noche hace mucho calor pero eso no me importaba mucho ya que estaba más concentrada en el juego que en mi entorno del cuarto… me encontraba en mi silla relajándome mientras daban el final de una de las rutas del juego.

-ah~ la ruta de noiz es tan hermosa!...

Miraba los créditos y se escuchaba el ending de la ruta; aunque de vez en cuando me ponía a cantarla también, mientras me estiraba mire el reloj de la computadora y eran casi las 12 de la noche y para colmo mi mamá tuvo que intervenir también.

-Diana, ya van a ser las doce y todavía no te has dormido…

-si perdón mama ya voy solo deja que se acabe el ending y me acostare

-otra vez estas con eso?

\- bueno es lo mejor que puedo hacer para matar mi tiempo libre

-solo ve a dormir…

-si ya voy mama…

Una vez que acabo la canción vi como la pantalla se volvía a la parte principal del juego así que me quede embobada viendo la pantalla por un rato y roce con uno de mis dedos el juego y di pequeño suspiro.

-ah~ como me gustaría estar ahí… seria genial…

Cerré el juego y apague mi computadora y me fui a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano ya que tenía que hacer un examen de inglés aunque obviamente lo contestare en menos de 5 minutos… pero da igual me vestí rápido y Salí de mi cuarto para preparar mi almuerzo y mi mochila para irme, me cepille los dientes y muchas otras cosas más. Para cuando terminé le pedí a mi madre si podría darme dinero para beber algo en la preparatoria, me dio unos veinte pesos y salí a paso veloz pero tranquilo…

Mientras caminaba sentí un viento fuerte que me jalaba hacia atrás, pero lo ignore y seguí pero cada paso que daba el viento se hacía más fuerte; hasta que me di la vuelta a ver qué pasaba y no me lo podía creer cuando lo vi… era un portal o un vórtice como en las películas y series de ficción. Me asombre pero a la vez me aterre que empecé a correr lo mejor que pude pero todo fue en vano ya que el viento fue tan fuerte que empecé a volar pero por suerte me agarre de la rama de algún árbol, y cuando creí que esto no podía ser peor pues… ¡LA PINCHE RAMA SE ROMPE! Mi única esperanza se fue a la basura por ese incidente; y fui tragada por ese vórtice.

Cuando desperté sentí el frio pavimento de alguna calle donde me encontraba, pude abrir un poco mis ojos y note como una persona estaba encima mío como si tratara de despertarme… logre divisar que él tenía el cabello azul oscuro, me desperté rápidamente tanto que sobresalte al chico; no lograba recordar que paso.

-disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?...

En ese momento sentí que que me moriría porque reconocía perfectamente esa voz tan grave pero tan amable, voltee hacia la cara de aquella persona con la hablaba y mis ojos... oh por dios. ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MI BENDITOS OJOS! ¡SE QUEMAN! Ya que con la persona que habló fue nada más ni nada menos que… ¡REN! Yo por la emoción de verlo tan real ante mis ojos quise gritar pero en vez de eso empecé a acariciar su cabello, como si tratara de comprobar que era cierto. Y si lo era… ¡EL REN VERDADERO ESTA FRENTE A MI!

-¿señorita?... ¿porque acaricia mi cabello?- su voz me hizo despertar de lo que así que rápidamente alejo mis manos de su cabello y dirijo mi mirada a su rostro y si, era como en la secuela pero se ve más hermoso en vida real… y sin querer de tanta hermosura en mis BENDITOS OJOS me desmaye de nuevo. Pude oír a ren alterarse de nuevo pero debido a mi desmayo su voz se hizo cada vez menos entendible hasta que ya no lo pude oír más.

Desperté de nuevo pero ya no estaba en la calle donde desperté nuevamente.

-ya haz despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿eh?...

-le diste un gran susto a ren cuando te desmayaste…

Su voz la conocía bien; se de quien era, voltee hacia dónde provenía aquella voz tan encantadora y humilde… y no me lo podía creer tanto así que empecé a tartamudear…

-A- a- a-

-¿mhn? ¿Te pasa algo?...

-A-A-A-

-¿te ocurre algo?

-¡AOBA SERAGAKI!

\- ¡!

-…- demonios grite su nombre sin querer… dios si me oyes desde aquí… ¡por favor haz que la tierra me trague! Después de un corto periodo de tiempo me tapo la boca. Aoba me mira con una cara de sorpresa y me pregunta…

-ah… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah Pues…

\- ¿aoba? ¿Ya ha despertado?

-ah-ren ¿conoces a esta chica?

Me quede pasmada por lo que acabo de comprobar, todas mis sospechas se confirmaron ahora; yo, me encontraba en el mundo de dramatical murder… con tan solo ver a aoba y ren es suficiente para mí. Pero debo seguir recordando que ellos nunca me habían visto en su vida ni siquiera los demás personajes del juego así que para evitar más sospechas de las que ya tengo de aoba les cambiare el tema.

-ah… ¿bueno mejor dicho que paso cuando me encontró (ren) el?

\- ¿eh?

Le señale a ren y me miro con un poco de confusión pero después se dignó a hablar

-bueno… tenía que ir al trabajo de aoba para darle el almuerzo que preparo la abuela de aoba pero de pronto me di cuenta de un viento fuerte cerca del lugar así que fui a ver que sucedía, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían… era un tipo de portal o un vórtice y lanzaba un viento enormemente fuerte que casi caigo, pero, después la brisa se calmó y pude ver con claridad que de allí te vi inconsciente… me acerque a ti eh intente despertarte. Pero cuando despertaste…

Ren se quedó en silencio y hablo con un poco de rapidez….

-te despertaste de golpe, me miraste durante 5 min, me empezaste a acariciar el cabello y luego te volviste a desmayar…

Su extraña forma de hablar me sorprendió, aun así siguió hablando…

-después de que te desmayaste y me alarme un poco pero estaba cerca del lugar de trabajo de aoba y te lleve hasta aquí… y es todo…

Tanto como aoba y yo nos quedamos un pocos sorprendidos, sin embargo aoba era el que más recibió la sorpresa vi como regreso su mirada hacia mí y me mira detenidamente. Yo en tal acto me puse nerviosa, y me ruboricé ligeramente… demonios empieza a sospechar de mi…

-entonces si ren te vio salir de aquel vórtice… tú fuiste tragada por este… ¿no?

\- ¿eh? Ah bueno… iba en camino a la escuela cuando de repente sentí un viento que me arrastraba, pero lo ignore pero cada paso que daba ese viento era más fuerte, me di la vuelta y vi el vórtice intente sujetarme de algo para evitar ser tragada por este… pero todo fue en vano; fui tragada… entonces esa cosa me trajo por algún motivo…

\- …- todos nos quedamos en silencio pero luego el peliazul habla…

\- bueno… entonces el vórtice y tu saliste de eso… ¡entonces provienes de algún otro lugar!

\- bueno eso es cierto yo vengo de otro lugar y… pensé que se lo tomarían a mal como si fuera algún tipo de alien o que estaría loca…

\- al principio si- dice aoba… - ¡pero esto sorprendente!

\- es cierto, nunca vimos algo como eso-

-y dinos… ¿cual es tu nombre?

Me sorprendi al ver como ellos dos se lo tomaron bien, me temia que ellos pensarían que estaba loca pero no fue asi. Me siento tan feliz que les di una gran sonrisa y les conteste sin borrar mi sonrisa.

- **DIANA…**


	2. Chapter 2

YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER

Cap. 2

 **NOIZ…**

 ** _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…_**

Nuestra protagonista diana es tragada por una extraña cosa, y ahora se encuentra con 2 de sus personajes favoritos de Dramatical Murder… los cuales son aoba y ren pero él fue quien la descubrió en primer lugar ahora sigamos con el capítulo...

-¿Diana?

-si… es lindo...

-gracias jeje…

-¿ese es tu nombre completo?- me pregunta ren y le contesto

-bueno mi nombre completo es algo largo…

-bueno importa que sea largo

-bueno pues si lo dices pues… nombre completo es… Diana Sofía Limón López

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír mi nombre completo pero ya me esperaba que sucediera eso

-wow… nunca había escuchado un nombre así de largo… ¿y de dónde vienes? si no te importa decir...

-… pues… es un tanto difícil de explicar… por qué de seguro no me van a creer…

-ah no importa. Solo dinos

-bueno pues… mejor dicho si fui tragada por ese vórtice, entonces me llevo a esta… ¿dimensión?...

-¿¡otra dimensión?!- responde aoba muy alterado y ren… el aún conserva su serenidad; de todos modos él también está sorprendido y habla

-¿cómo es eso posible?

-no lo sé… ni siquiera yo sé por qué… pero, mejor les explicare mejor para entender. ¿Les parece?

-está bien… aoba deja de alterarte…

-pero- …-aoba se quedó viendo a ren por unos cuantos segundo y pude ver que ren si habla enserio, entonces aoba asiente y vuelve a su asiento...

-miren para entender mejor las cosas les revelare de donde soy, y de donde provengo… yo provengo de otro mundo o dimensión como lo quieran llamar… solo que en la dimensión de donde provengo es un tanto diferente.

Mientras intentaba aclarar las cosas veía como los 2 me escuchaban con alta atención…

…

…

-ya veo así que provienes de otra dimensión…

-pero en mi dimensión… no es tan mala y lo único que envidio de esta dimensión es que su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la de mi dimensión

-¿pero como sabes de nuestra existencia?

-ah… pues eso es simple, en mi dimensión ustedes existen pero solo como personajes de ficción de un videojuego, es por eso que se una pequeña parte de su vida, no toda pero si una parte… pero….

-… ¿qué sucede?...

Demonios no quiero decirles de que provienen realmente; sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a sentirse más calientes de lo normal, así que me sonroje por lo que está por venir. Me voy a odiar y me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decirles lo juro por todas las fujoshis del mundo…

-ustedes…

Inhalo lo mejor que pude para obtener valor y lo suelto todo a la primera.

-¡!provienen de un videojuego porno gay!

-¡QUE!

-si… así es… provienen de un juego porno gay… ¡por favor no me odien!

-…- ambos se quedaron callados y yo pude sentir como mi cara se estaba poniendo aún más roja y me cubro el rostro para evitar que vieran mi vergüenza. Dios santo ahora si quiero que me trague la tierra pero peor aún es que no sé cómo van a reaccionar ellos ante tal información, pensaran que soy una pervertida, una enferma mental; que incluso no quiero oír que me van a decir…

-un juego porno gay?

-aoba, ahora sí que esto me sorprendió es que somos de un videojuego… pero esta información… es demasiada…

-diana…

-¿si?...

Dios… tengo miedo de lo que me dirán a continuación. Así que aun con mi cara roja les hice de frente para afrontar por lo que sigue

-… ¿es verdad lo que estás diciendo?

-si… de seguro piensan que soy una pervertida ¿no?

-bueno tal vez si…

Habla ren con su tono normal pero pude notar un ligero cambio de voz en el como si estuviera nervioso… ¡PUES OBVIAMNETE LO ESTA, NUNCA ALGUIEN LE DICE ERES DE UN JUEGO GAY! .pero qué diablos pasa conmigo ahora ahora sus mentes se les fue lo último de inocencia que les quedaba…

-es cierto que nos sorprendiste, más sin embargo aún no podemos creerte lo que dices aunque yo no lo hubiera visto…

-no es en serio… ustedes provienen de un juego gay de Japón y para colmo ustedes son la sensación entre las chicas, tanto así que también les sacaron una serie basada en el juego, pero le quitaron todo lo gay y cuando digo que es todo es "todo" convirtiéndola en una serie tipo shonen-ai pero de todos modos no deja de gustarle a las damas. Que incluso ya hay cosplays, almohadas, chaquetas, broches, pulseras, peluches, llaveros, fundas de celular, fanfics, y muchas otras cosas más.

De verdad ahora sí que deje caer la bomba, revele todo lo que tenía que decir; pero todavía no se me va la vergüenza de mi cuerpo. Y ellos se quedaron helados al oír todo eso, y sus expresiones me hacían saber que decían "no somos gays" ¡si como no! Puede que en el anime no pero en el juego… ese ya es otro nivel, y del bueno, muy bueno… ni modo chicos tendrán que aceptarlo quieran o no…

-ok…- dice aoba un con sus mejillas ya bien coloradas e incluso pienso que es adorable…-eso no me lo esperaba, así que en tu dimensión somos así de famosos, pero en otro sentido…

-y no solo eso…

-¿hmn?...

-ya que son de un videojuego es obvio que conozco bien… por ejemplo aoba, solías ser un experimento de toue ya que durante esos tiempos se suponía que eran para controlar a las personas, por medio de dos cosas… una era por medio de tu voz y la otra era por medio de tu hermano gemelo sei, ya que al mirarlo a los ojos él podía controlarlos… pero con el tiempo que paso sea en los laboratorios hizo debilitarse poco a poco al tal punto que ya se había vuelto completamente frágil… como una muñeca sin sentimientos… aoba lo siento mucho por lo de tu hermano...

-…-

-y ren…

-¿?...

-tu provienes de aoba… y no mal pienses, si no digo que tu solías ser una parte de la conciencia de aoba. Ya que tú existías para protegerlo de sly blue, o más bien el deseo… tú exististe como la restricción, y durante ese tiempo en que solías jugar rhyme, sly recogió a un allmate viejo y después de repararlo combinaste el chip de reconocimiento con tu conciencia y desde esos días viviste como el allmate ren… vivías en el mundo real como un perro mientras que tú en realidad vivías en la conciencia de aoba…

-…- tanto como aoba y ren se quedaron sin habla, no sabían que decir con respecto a esto. Incluso yo me sorprendo de lo que digo.

-ahora si me creen ¿no?...

-… te creeremos pero aún es difícil, aún tenemos nuestras dudas…

De repente el sonido de la puerta nos pone a reaccionar y lo que vi… no me podía creer… la persona que vi hacia que me casi me desmayara de nuevo. Por suerte ren me sostuvo de mi espalda, mientras aoba habla con aquella persona que casi hace me desmayara…

-¿estás bien?

-¿eh?- ah, sí, si estoy bien… oye ren…

-¿?- le señalo a ren a esa persona con la que hablaba aoba.

-¿esa es la persona que yo creo?

-ah… hablas de noiz?

 **"** **NOIZ"**

 **"NOIZ"**

 **"noiz"**

Ese nombre hizo resonaba en toda mi cabeza, y mi cuerpo toma consciencia propia, se levanta del sofá en el que estuve sentada todo el rato, empezó a caminar como si estuviera poseída… y cuando quede enfrente los 2 chicos, dirijo mi mirada hacia el chico pelirrubio de ojos verdes… y… mis brazos se extendieron para rodearlo, dando en él; un gentil abrazo.

-EHHHHHHH!?

Aoba grito de la sorpresa, ren también se sorprendió e incluso el pelirrubio a quien estoy abrazando, me quede así por unos momentos cuando aoba me separo rápidamente del chico; y me regaña por el acto que hice.

-¡diana no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-pero-…

-¡nada de peros! Ahora quédate con ren!

-tsk… que malhumorado

-¿así? ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?...

-¿mía pues de quien más, piensas que fue el vecino o qué?

-aoba, diana por favor no peleen…

-la conoces aoba?

-eh?

Noiz me señala dando a entender a quién obviamente se refería…

-¿eh? Ah sí, bueno más o menos…

-¿mmm?- noiz hace un sonido de duda entonces se me acerca, cuando llego a estar frente mío me mira directamente a los ojos como si intentara descifrar que puede ver en realidad, esa mirada fría con la que me mira, me da escalofríos. Dirijo mi cabeza hacia otro lado, el sigue mirándome pero empieza a hablar.

-porque me abrazaste?

-…-

-te estoy preguntando…

-¿porque quise... algún problema?

-¿ah en serio? De seguro le haces lo mismo a cada chico que vez ¿no?

-¡tú, cállate noiz!

-¡!

*demonios, ahora si eché toda la sal a la sopa* noiz se le vio en su cara una expresión de sorpresa, reaccione ante lo que dije y me tape la boca.

-¿porque sabes mi nombre?

-…-

-ah…- aoba intenta intervenir en la conversación de noiz y yo, deja de mirarme ahora dirige su mirada hacia el peli azul.

-yo le hable de ti… así que por eso sabe tu nombre jeje

-…- el vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mí,suspira, y se aleja un poco, a pesar que en el juego se ve arrogante ahora que esta cambiado con ese traje de empresario aún no se le quita lo arrogante… pero de todos modos asi lo quiero, además espero de que no se ponga su lado pervertido. Aunque yo sigo mirándolo y en mi mente estoy diciendo algo como…*OMAIGAH! ES NOIZ EN CARNE Y HUESO! AHORA SI UKEAME NII-CHAN!* nah mentira, aunque el "ukeame" si lo quiero jaja. Bueno que se le puede hacer… también espero poder encontrarme con los demás del juego.

 **BUENO AHORA SI CHICAS, BONITAS Y HERMOSHAS DE TODAS LAS EDADES AMANTES DEL YAOI Y DRAMATICAL MURDER HASTA AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL EPISODIO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN Y SIGANME PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR SUBIENDO MAS EPISODIOS!.**

 **BUENO AHORA SI CON ESTO ME DESPIDO—LINKITA CHAN FUERA!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIWIIIIIIIS TANTO TIEMPO PARA MI SIN SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE LA SERIE XD... NO NO QUE PINCHE TIEMPO SOLO HA PASADO UNA FUCKING SEMANA PERO PARA MI HASIDO MUCHO TIMEPO, BUENO NE FIN AQUI ESTA EL CAP 3 POR CIERTO UN SALUDO ENORME A NANAHARASAYA16 YA QUE ELLA ME DIO UNA PEQUEÑA SUGERENCIA PARA ESTE CAP YA VERAN CUAL ES SOLO LEAN XDDDD BUENO SIN MAS LAS DEJO LEYENDO... NOS VEMOS ABAJO ^W^**

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP.3

UN ALBINO Y UN MORENO

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** Diana les cuenta el cómo ha llegado y todavía no se sabe por qué pero pronto se sabrá… mientras ella estaba con aoba y ren llego, noiz, lo cual nuestra chica al verlo le dio un abrazo que sorprendió a todo mundo, después es regañada… bueno sigamos con la historia .w.

Sinceramente no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por lo que ahora está sucediendo… primero me traga un vórtice, después me encuentro dentro del juego de dramatical murder y luego me encuentro con 3 de los hombres más sensualotes de todo el juego. Noiz se alejaba más de donde estábamos nosotros, abre la puerta y se va, yo en lo personal nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida de 15 años… me di la vuelta para disculparme con aoba

-perdón aoba…

-¿?

-perdón por lo que hice hace ratito

-está bien te perdono pero de verdad me sorprendiste, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer…

-… si lo tendré en cuenta

Mientras estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos oímos otra vez el sonido de la puerta abrirse, los 3 volteamos y me di cuenta que era el jefe de aoba. Haga-san.

-ufff! Sí que esa entrega fue pesada…

-ah jefe!

-¿hm? Oh aoba-kun ¿qué sucede?... ¿Y quién es esta jovencita?

-ah jefe, ren la encontró inconsciente cerca de la tienda… su nombre es Diana

-oh ya veo, mucho gusto diana… y que bueno que la ayudaste ren

-de nada…

-mucho gusto señor.

-por favor dígame haga-san- me responde con una sonrisa

-muy bien haga-san.- le respondo de igual manera.

-ah por cierto aoba-kun tengo algunos encargos para ti…

-ah sí ¿Cuáles son?

-aquí esta una lista de los pedidos… yo mientras iré a entregar otros… entonces yo me tengo ir

-ah, si ¡tenga cuidado jefe!

Vi como haga-san se fue dejándonos de nuevo a los tres, en un silencio incomodo… que hasta nosotros ni sabíamos que decir, ni siquiera que acaba de pasar. Así que mejor aoba se dignó a ver la lista de pedidos, yo lo seguí y vi que tenía varias órdenes; vi como la cara mostro un poco de desagrado.

-¿qué pasa aoba?

-¿eh?... ah no es nada, solo vi que una de las entregas es para yoshie-san

-oh…- le di una palmada en su espalda como si le dijera *suerte con yoshie-san amigo…* su cara se mostró un con más desagrado pero lo intente calmar un poco…

-vamos, te acompañare con yoshie-san… así tendrás con quien compartir tus penas- dije mientras mostraba mi pulgar arriba para mostrar mi confianza de que no estoy mintiendo. Aoba me ve por unos segundos, entonces me sonríe; ¿en verdad confía en mí? Me siento muy feliz por su respuesta y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Entonces mira a ren y le pregunta

-¿ren quieres venir?

-¿a dónde?

-a que nos ayudes con las entregas, claro si quieres venir…

\- está bien.

-¡YEI SALIDA GRUPAL!- dije emocionada ya que estaré con aoba y ren toda la pinche tarde… esto es el sueño de toda fujoshi que ahora estoy viviendo en carne propia… aoba se fue por unos cuantos segundo por los pedidos y regreso con unas cuantas cajas. Me dio un par, hizo lo mismo con ren…a decir verdad las cajas que tenía yo pesaban tanto, eran ligeras así que sería fácil llevármelas. Ambos nos miramos para decir que ya estamos todos listos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, y de ahí partimos con las entregas… mientras caminábamos sentí que alguien nos observaba pero no sé de donde, miraba por todas partes pero no veía nadie.

-aoba…

-¿hm?

-¿no sentiste algo?

-¿algo de qué?- pregunta ren dudoso.

-sentí que alguien nos observa…

-…

-…- ambos empezaron a mirar por todas partes, de igual manera dicen que no ven a nadie… así que seguimos con nuestro camino hasta que…

-¡AOBA-SAAAAAAAN!

-¡!

De repente mire hacia arriba y vi como un chico de pelo blanco cae desde el cielo, me sorprendí que retrocedí un poco por precaución. Al ver que aterrizó pude divisar mejor quien era, al ver su cara supe quién era; vestía una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camiseta blanca dentro de la bata… también lleva botas blancas y bufanda amarilla, en su cara pude apreciar un par de ojos de color rosado muy preciosos en mi punto de vista; al igual note fijándome bien, 2 lunares por debajo de su labio inferior…

-¡CLEAR!

Sentía que me moriría al escuchar su nombre, pero tengo que aguantar mis ansias de abrazarlo, ¡aguanta! ¡Aguanta Diana!

-¿pero qué haces aquí?

-jeje, iba ir a su lugar de trabajo a visitarlo pero luego escuche su voz desde un poco lejos así que lo seguí hasta….

El albino ojirosa me volteo a ver, me dio un fuerte flechazo hacia mi corazón… ¡me está mirando! Demonios quiero abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta que me quede sin fuerzas; otra vez mis mejillas se sonrojan pero ahora con más fuerza, tanto así que los 3 chicos lo pudieron notar. Aparte mi vista hacia abajo tratando de evitar que vean mi sonrojo…

-Aoba-san ¿quién es ella?-pregunta el albino… con un tono algo emocionado

-ah… ella es diana, ren la encontró cerca de mi trabajo.

-ah… ya veo.

-¿sucede algo clear?- pregunta ren poniéndose detrás de mí por si acaso sucede algo como "nuestro primer encuentro".

-no, no es nada…-escuche pasos provenientes del albino acercándose a mi… cuando cesaron esos pasos mire hacia arriba. Y él está muy cerca, bastante diría yo… me miro unos cuantos segundos, dan ganar ahora si abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas del universo, pero no debo… sentía que estaba en mi limite quería abrazarlo.

Y al contenerme algo muy inesperado pasa… clear se me abalanza con una fuerza sobrehumana y empieza a abrazarme

-¡WAAAH!~~ QUE NIÑA MAS LINDA!- decía clear emocionadamente

No podía reaccionar, entonces sin querer deje caer los paquetes que me dio aoba… ¡pero qué más da! mi mente estaba diciéndome *CLEAR ESTA ABARZANDOTE, ¡ABRAZALO TU TAMBIEN INGRATA! ¡VAMOS QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!* pero su fuerza era tan increíble que creí que me dejaría sin aire, casi me desmayo por tal impresión pero de suerte caería en manos del albino, aun así en vez de eso él se separó dándome a mí un poco de espacio.

-jeje perdón por eso…

-no-hay… problema

-diana los dejaste caer… toma.- me entrega ren los paquetes que sin querer queriendo los deje caer.

-ah gracias…- los tomo y volteo de nuevo hacia clear

-jeje, déjeme presentarme… mi nombre es clear

Mi mente me dijo * ¡NO ME DIGAS! *en sí; me hizo odiarme a mí misma… aun así ignoré lo que me dice mi mente y me hare "¡la idiota que no sabe nada!". Para evitar cosas como las de noiz…

-mucho gusto clear.- le doy una sonrisa tierna para evitar que sospeche.

-jeje el gusto es mío…- joder! Es hermosooo! Incluso más de lo que pensé. Él sonríe y yo también de se lo regreso. Mire a aoba y vi que estaba tranquilo, como si su mirada me dijera "gracias por no enloquecer" mientras que le devuelvo el mensaje con un "cállate…"

-ah por cierto a dónde van?

-estamos con las entregas tu sabes lo de siempre. – dice aoba.

-oh ya veo… bueno, ¿más tarde puedo visitarlo a su casa aoba-san?

-está bien… pero por ahora necesitaremos entregar estas cosas, volveremos a la tienda y puede que regrese un poco tarde...

-está bien aoba-san lo esperare en casa.

-okay clear. Buenos nos vamos, te veo en casa- se va el peliazul mientras yo sigo detrás y ren va atrás mío también, sigue estando detrás de mí por si acaso las moscas…

-si aoba-san. Adiós ren-san, ¡adiós diana-chan!

... ¡!ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL CLEAR! Ese "chan" ¡esta demás! Está bien con que me digan diana pero eso… mi cara se siente caliente de nuevo me cubro el rostro con las cajas que tengo en mis manos. Ambos chicos miraran mi reacción ríen un poco y más por la risa de ren me sonroje a un más…

-ya déjense de reír ¡ustedes dos!...

-bueno, bueno ya… es que es gracioso verte así

-cállate aoba…

Entregábamos las cosas a su respectivo dueño así que, el último que quedaba era de yoshie-san pero lo estaré acompañando a aoba para que no se sienta solito…

…

…

 ** _(No quise poner la historia con yoshie-san porque ella me cae mal ténganlo por seguro, desde el primer día en que la vi nunca me agradó en especial su allmate clara-chan… esa perrita acosa el pobre ren así que me cae muy mal…)_**

Después de hacer la entrega de yoshie-san me sentí muy incómoda estando ahí y para colmo la perrita clara-chan no dejaba en paz a ren. Así que me mantuve algo cerca de ren para evitar que aquella cosa peluda de pelaje liso le hiciera algo. Nos dirigimos los 3 de vuelta al negocio, mientras yo metida en mis pensamientos desde hace largo rato; caminaba distraída y sin querer queriendo choque con alguien.

-ow… lo siento mucho…

-ten más cuidado la próxima…

-¿eh?...

Dirigí mí vista hacia arriba para encontrarme cara a cara con aquella persona, mi cuerpo no se podía mover… sentía que en algún momento me desmayaría en algún momento. Ren nota mi comportamiento y se pone detrás de mío por tercera vez consecutiva; pero antes de que eso pasara aoba se dirige hacia donde estaba yo y empieza a hablar

-mink! ¿Cuándo volviste?- su voz se notaba muy sorprendida.

-eso no importa…- la voz de mink se notaba seria como siempre… ¡QUE ESTE HOMBRE NO PODIA CONQUISTERME MAS DE LO QUE YA HIZO! Ren nota que de seguro caería rendida ante sus pies pero no fue así; la emoción que sentía fue tan fuerte que sin querer grite algo que no debía… pero me importaba un comino lo que pasaría después de todos modos termine gritando ese nombre.

-¡PAPI CANELAAAA!

Me lance ante aquel cuerpo parado frente aoba y le di un fuertísimo abrazo. Ambos peli azul se quedaron sorprendidos de nuevo, para mi sentía que ahora todo mi mundo ya es completado…

-oye, suéltame…- me decía mink intentando zafarse de mi con una de sus manos pero no se lo voy a permitir. Me sujete de el con mucha más fuerza para evitar apartarme de él. Pero su fuerza era mayor de lo que pensé ya que pudo librarse de mi fuerte agarre, me miro a los ojos con esa aura tan espectral que emanaba de él, me dio miedo al ver su mirada tan fría en fijada en mí… me estaba dando miedo ese mink que veía. Aoba se dio cuenta de mi miedo y se pone enfrente de mí para defenderme.

-mink… no te enojes, apenas es una niña…-dice aoba tratando de calmar a mink esa aura espectral detrás suyo. Y lo logra…

-yo no creo que sea tan niña…-responde mink

Yo veía como aoba calmaba un poco la situación, pero sabía que él no se creería lo que dijera aoba ya que él sabe cuándo mientes y cuando no. Si mal no recuerdo en el juego supe que tiene un muy buen oído lo que le permitió distinguir a aoba que tenía el scrap en su interior…mink me miro de nuevo y sentí como la cobardía dominaba mi cuerpo pero me arme de valor para hacerle frente y disculparme con el apropiadamente, aoba se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se hizo un poco al lado de mink. Inhalé un poco de aire y me disculpe con mink de la manera mas apropiada posible

-¡lo siento mucho!… ¡siento el abrazo que le di!… es que a veces no sé qué es lo que hago…- ¡UUY SI QUE PINCHE MANERA MAS APROPIADA! Pensé… pero no se me ocurría nada más, era que el me siguiera intimidando o disculparme y no quería terminar mal con mink jajá… de pronto oí un aleteo y me levante lentamente mi rostro hacia aquel sonido. Y pude divisar una cacatúa de color rosa, era tori… o más bien lulakan… el allmate de mink; me sorprendi un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que el "papi canela" me notara, alce mi cuerpo pero mire de nuevo hacia abajo, en espera de una respuesta

-debes perdonarla mink, se disculpó y creo que lo más lógico sería perdonar…

-…- mink da un suspiro y me da unas palmadas en mi cabeza y me responde…

-está bien no te preocupes, no estoy molesto contigo…- esa forma de hablar la se codificar bien significa "dime quien eres y como sabes quién soy yo…" pero creo que en verdad lo dice en serio, así que por ahora le voy a creer… aun así, a mas no poder siento en realidad el cambio de mink… es ahora un poco más amable o eso creo. Ahora ya conocí a 5 de los hombres más sensualotes de todo el pinche juego, pero aún me falta conocer a uno más y creo que ya se cual es… y ese es… CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! EL PUTO MUJERIEGO DE KOUJAKU… solo el tiempo lo dirá si me lo hayo. Aunque no es mala idea encontrármelo ahora.

CONTUNARA…

 ** _MUY BIEN CHICOS CHICAS, FUJOSHIS Y FUNDASHIS AMANTES DEL DRAMATICAL MURDER HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO Y CUANDO CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE EH HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA… SOLO MIREN… 2245 PALABRAS, ES UN NUEVO RECORD PARA MI. PERO EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS A NANAHARASAYA16 QUIEN ELLA FUE LA QUE LE DIO EL APODO A MINK DE "PAPI CANELA" MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP XD… BUENO SE QUE APENAS ESTOY EMPEZANDO PERO QUIERO EN VERDAD SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA._**

 ** _BUENO AHORA SI, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO… LINKITA-CHAN FUERA…_**


	4. Chapter 4

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP.4

EL SEGUNDO MONJE MIROKU Y DESCUBRIENDO NUEVAS COSAS

 _ **Ejem ejem … sí que pinche título más creativo a la hora de escribir esta historia xD bueno que se puede hacer… las dejare leyendo nos vemos abajo…**_

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestra querida amiga diana se ha encontrado con 2 personajes más del juego uno es un albino llamado clear y el otro es mink que por cierto ya se ganó nuevo nombre y ese es "PAPI CANELA" jajaja me causa gracia oír ese apodo xD… bueno sigamos con la historia…

Me encontré con otro personaje del juego… el papi canela o para decirlo mejor mink. Después de disculparme me quede al lado de ren. Aun sentía vergüenza por ese abrazo tan fuerte que le di, pero sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada jaja… aoba termina de hablar con mink y se despide de él. Aun puedo sentir como fijaba su mirada en mí, me recorre un escalofrió enorme en mi espalda que me causa pavor… acompaño a aoba hasta heibon pero de ahí es donde me iría con ren.

-ren, ¿puedes llevarte a diana a nuestra casa?

-está bien.

-gracias, hoy llegare un poco tarde…

-no hay problema, entonces nos vamos.

-si. Los veré en casa.

-si nos vemos aoba…

-adiós diana…

Salimos de heibon para después ir a la casa de aoba, caminábamos ambos en un poco de silencio, que a la vez era algo incómodo pero de todos modos, ¡de que se puede hablar cuando estas caminando con ren a tu lado! Obviamente ni siquiera yo sé de qué hablar así que estuvimos casi todo el rato sin tener comunicación alguna… mientras caminamos me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar diferente a la calles principales. Vi un poco más de cerca cuando me di cuenta de que en las paredes decía "BENISHIGURE"… me quede embobada mirando las marcas de cada parte que había.

-yo! Ren!

Otra voz se escucha, pero obviamente me di cuenta quien era… estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que…

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! EL SEGUNDO MONJE MIROKU "KOUJAKU"

 **(nota de la creadora linkita–chan: koujaku es un mujeriego y lo sigue siendo en el anime pero en el juego deja de lado su habito de estar con mujeres y se queda felizmente con aoba, más sin embargo yo lo veo como el monje miroku de inuyasha ya que al igual que él es un mujeriego pero mucho más extremo digámoslo así ya que ese le gusta toquetear a las mujeres bellas un ejemplo es sango… y koujaku es como más respetuoso con ellas, las trata bien y todo su show que hasta parecen telenovelas mexicanas… pero no se le quita lo mujeriego)**

-koujaku… hola

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, ren.

-si…

-hm?

El mujeriego voltea ligeramente su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada en mí, en lo personal me agrada koujaku pero no lo suficiente como para abrazarlo o gritar fuerte su nombre. Así que me mantengo serena ante su mirada, mientras en mi cabeza me decía * ¡MUJERIEGO! ¡MUJERIEGO! * gritaba esa palabra una y otra vez en mi mente pero me saco de mis pensamientos su voz "seductora" para mi me causa gracias como hace esa voz.

-¿señorita?... ¿se encuentra bien?

-eh? Si estoy bien…- respondí de manera rápida

-cuál es su nombre ren?

-diana.

-diana?... nunca había escuchado un nombre así… pero es lindo.

Es cierto que en Japón no es muy común usar ese nombre pero en mi país es bastante normal… koujaku se me quedo viendo para luego tomar mi mano y besarla. Me sorprendió ese acto de caballerosidad del mujeriego, mientras ren seguía con su maldita serenidad en el rostro ya que se esperaba eso del japonés.

-mi nombre es koujaku es un gusto conocerte… señorita.

-el placer es mío…- le dije con una sonrisa. Y el hizo lo mismo, al parecer koujaku ha cambiado un tanto su persona, y se ve más relajado. A decir verdad me cae bien aunque sea un mujeriego.

-oye ren una pregunta…

-dime- pregunta ren

-¿cómo conociste a esta chica?

-ren me encontró inconsciente cerca del trabajo de un peli azul- le conteste a koujaku para evitar que ren dijera algo de más, ya que ren es un tanto maldito sin vergüenza… pensé mientras recordaba el momento del juego en que ren y aoba estaban… ñaca ñaca ñaca

 **"ya saben a qué me refiero"**

-heh~ es bueno que te haya encontrado.

-si no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me habría encontrado.

-sí, ¿sigues con tu trabajo koujaku?

-¿hm? Ah sí… ahora estoy en mi descanso, y siempre es bueno conocer nuevas bellas damas…

Me sonroje ante su comentario, ya que se refiere obviamente a mí, el japonés nota mi sonrojo y ríe un poco

-¡no te rías!- decía con mi rostro completamente rojo

-jajajaja… bueno ya no me voy a reír.- decía koujaku con la sonrisa que con la mayoría las mujeres caen rendidas ante sus pies, de suerte soy la excepción… ¡YO A LOS UNICOS QUE CAERIA ANTE SUS BRAZOS SON "EL PAPI CANELA", " EL ALBINO", "EL MASO- EJEM EJEM NOIZ " Y " EL SENSUALOTE PERRO REN "!.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando con el japonés hasta que ya se acabó su descanso, koujaku de último momento mira mi cabello y me pregunta

-Diana…

-dime…

-¿un día quieres que te de un corte de pelo?

-eh?... ah... está bien.- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- bien… bueno ya tengo que regresar al trabajo, hay hermosas señoritas esperándome. Nos vemos

-nos vemos koujaku.-dice ren y le da una pequeña sonrisa

-adiós koujaku- "el lanza su sonrisa matadora, pero la chiquilla ni se inmuta"… si ya sé cuándo dio esa sonrisa suya yo lo único que hice fue verlo alejarse de donde estábamos ren y yo. Así que procedimos a seguir con nuestro camino, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino note que era la casa de aoba. Y esta exactamente igualita al juego y anime; caminamos hasta la entrada… para después ver como otra figura aparecía ante mis ojos, era la abuelita tae-san.

-¡porque tardaste tanto ren, te das cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba!... – se veía molesta pero todo ese enojo se fue cuando me vio… su mirada se le notaba la sorpresa de verme, sentí nervios en mi estómago, su mirada me hacía sentir que penetraba todo mi ser.

-¿ren quien es esta niña?

-ah… ella es diana, la encontré inconsciente cuando iba al trabajo de aoba…

-…ya veo…- me siguió mirando hasta volteo a ren.- ¿no tiene heridas?- pregunta la abuela para después responder yo.

-estoy bi…- de repente todo se volvió oscuro… no podía ver nada… no sabía dónde me encontraba, no hasta después encontrarme impactada con empezaba a ver… era ren, pero algo en él había cambiado... lo cual pude notar de inmediato, se veía de una manera que me dio miedo… sus ojos se veían resplandecientes tanto así que se podían ver a simple vista en la oscuridad… sus brazos se veían deformados y su boca, podía ver dientes enormes sobresalir sobre ella… y estaba todo cubierto de sangre… me aterroricé al ver tal ren ante mis ojos; pero lo que más atemorizó fue ver lo que estaba en el suelo… era aoba todo despedazado de la parte de su hombro derecho, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y llenas de sangre y tenía cortes en su pecho y cara muy profundas; era como en el final malo de la ruta de ren en el juego. Quería escapar de tal escena pero ren volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo…

-r-ren…- las palabras no articulaban en mi boca simplemente quería escapar…- que le ha pasado a aoba?...- fue lo último que dije para luego después verlo a él, abalanzarse frente mío… vi como sus ojos mostraban furia y desesperación pero también pude notar una cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos caer por su cara, después oigo una voz… era la de ren; él dijo solo esto… " _lo siento"_ para después abrir su boca para morderme. Otra vez se volvió todo oscuro, pero oí una voz llamándome

"Diana"…

"DIANA"…

-¡DIANA!...- me levante de golpe, temblaba de miedo, e incluso sudaba un poco, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba dentro de la casa de aoba, más bien dicho era su cuarto y todo estaba normal, voltee hacia ren y estaba muy preocupado. Me calme al verlo pero el miedo no se iba.

-ren…- pregunte con un poco de dificultad, pero no quería que se preocupase más de lo que ya está…

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta ren, muy preocupado y la vez algo alterado.

-¿que me paso?...

-te desmayaste cuando estábamos en la puerta…- dice ren.

-oh… ya veo…- mis manos temblaban, y recordé aquella escena en que él se veía tan aterrador y aoba cubierto de sangre… de mis ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas… no quiero volver a ver algo como eso, no quiero experimentar que ese trauma otra vez. Ren nota mis lágrimas y me pregunta

-¿qué tienes diana…?- su gentil voz, me hace querer llorar a todo lo que pudiera… pero me limite a solo limpiarme las lágrimas y contestarle con un "nada"… le di una pequeña sonrisa y tomo mi mano gentilmente para después decirme… "está bien"…

Pude oír la puerta abrirse, note que era la abuela de aoba.

-¿cómo está ren…?- pregunta con un tono algo preocupado.- cielos niña, me diste un gran susto cuando te desmayaste de repente…- me dice ella para después dejarme un poco de comida en la mesita de noche, luego se queda conmigo para examinarme después.

-lo siento mucho señora…- dije disculpándome…

-no te preocupes niña… te traje un poco de comida, después te voy examinar para ver si no tienes alguna herida…

\- dice ella con su tono de siempre…

-si gracias…- me levante para tomar la comida que está en la mesita, cuando acabe, tae le dijo a ren que saliera del cuarto, el asiente y se va, me pide que me quite la camisa (no sean mal pensados y mal pensadas), hago lo que me pide y me quito la camisa, me da la vuelta para ver mi espalda, revisa con cuidado cada parte de mi espalda. Cuando termina me pongo de nuevo la camisa.

-¿estás bien, pero que paso cuando te desmayaste?…

-no lo sé, pero mientras estaba inconsciente tuve un sueño raro… y fue aterrador tenerlo...

-dime…- dice la abuela tae ella está atenta a todo lo que diré... pero siento que algo puede saber ella...

-cuando estaba inconsciente vi a rem pero estaba muy cambiado...

-... como se veía...?- ella pregunta...

-sus brazos parecían deformes... su mirada se veía llena de furia, tenía colmillos enormes tanto así que podría desgarrar carne humana...

-...-

-pero lo que más me aterrorizo... fue cuando vi a aoba...

-!...- la abuela tae se sorprendió un poco...

-me aterrorizo cuando lo vi en el piso... estaba desgarrado en su hombro de derecho como si se lo hubieran comido... tenía cortes muy profundos en su pecho y cara... estaba completamente cubierto de sangre... ren estaba igual... cuando lo llame se abalanzo fuertemente hacia mí... pude ver en su rostro un pequeño rastro de lágrimas, después oí una voz que dijo " _lo siento_ "...- mis manos empezaban a temblar de nueva cuenta... tae nota mi comportamiento y me dice algo que tal vez nunca quise escuchar...

-diana... desde cuando tienes esos sueños?- pregunta la abuela...

-eh?... bueno ya desde 1 año que los tengo, pero no siempre, rara vez las tengo...

-diana... puede que esto te sorprenda, así que mantente firme para lo que te voy a decir...

-qué pasa?...

-diana... tu eres un experimento fallido, por una persona llamada toue...

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR!? EXPERIMENTO FALLIDO!? mi cabeza se sentía muy confundida... no sabía que responder, como que era un experimento fallido y para colmo de toue!? Mis ojos se abren como platos...

-que?...

-tu eres un experimento para saber lo que hay en la realidad tanto en mente y corazón... pero sin querer el poder que tenías era enorme así que salió de control... resultado de ese momento fue espantoso… el laboratorio donde fuiste creada cayó en pedazos

-…- yo aún estaba en shock pero escuchaba atentamente lo que decía tae. Es increíble que yo fuera un experimento fallido pero; ¿cómo? Si soy un experimento de toue porque no tengo nada de poder como ellos…

-pero ¿cómo es que no tengo poder…?

-… nadie sabe eso pero, creo que se debe a un ligero retraso. Tus poderes son enormes, creo que si despiertan, los podrías usar… de todos modos, si se pudieran usar podrías destruir por completo todo sus ser… algo así como matarla…- justamente esa palabra "matar" me hizo darme miedo a mí misma si pudieran despertar esos poderes podría matarla a la instante… no quiero algo como eso, si pudiera hacerle algo a algunos de los chicos los mataría…

 ** _No quiero por nada en el mundo que eso pase…_**

CONTINUARA…

 **BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 4 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO AQUÍ ES DONDE SE REVELA EL SECRETO DE LA PROTA, MAS SIN EMBRAGO AUN NO SE SABE EL PORQUE ES TRAIDA HASTA ACA…**

 **EN FIN… LA PARTE DE KOUJAKU ES ALGO CORTA PERO EL, ME GUSTA PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ENAMORARME DE EL… ASI QUE LA COMEDIA CESA UN POCO… BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**

 **LINKITA-CHAN FUERA…**


	5. Chapter 5

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP.5

"LOS NO GEMELOS, EL FRIENDZONERO Y UNA VIEJA AMIGA"

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** ren se lleva a diana a la casa de tae-san, ella al verla se queda pasmada después nuestra prota se desmaya y tiene un sueño aterrador del final malo de ren… después le cuenta su sueño a la abuelita tae, y entonces le cuenta una verdad que tal vez nunca quiso escuchar… AHORA SI SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA MADAFAKAS!

-…- mi mente seguía aun en shock no podía creerme que yo fuera experimento fallido… la abuela se da cuenta de mi temor… pero siento que estará bien ¿no?

\- aparte el sueño que tuviste de ren… tal vez signifique que aun halla maldad en su corazón, y posiblemente pueda herir a alguien… y creo que ese es aoba o tu…- la abuela se quedó callada, me voltee hacia su rostro, al igual note que tiene una expresión de preocupación, so le nota que en verdad le preocupan sus 2 nietos…

-no quiero que le pase algo a aoba o a mi última nieta…- otra vez se quedó callada… espera que dijo?... ultima nieta?!

-…- me quede callada ante su comentario, ella ya sabía de mi existencia incluso antes de nacer.

-tu... eres la hermana de aoba y ren, al igual que… tal vez no lo recuerdes pero también eres hermana de sei…

-… sei… lo recuerdo, es el hermano gemelo de aoba… ¿verdad?- le dije a la abuela, o más bien "mi abuela" ya que ahora soy su nieta, y hermana de aoba y ren.

-…si…

Ambas quedamos en silencio por un breve momento pero ren se dignó a parecer a la habitación.

-tae-san… ¿has terminado?- ren pregunta preocupado…

-si… no tiene heridas está bien…

-qué bueno…- el peli azul oscuro suspira en forma de alivio… me gusta que ren se preocupe por los demás peo a veces puede exagerar. Tae se va dejándome a solas con ren, estamos en otro silencio incomodo; pero intente hablar con él pero me era imposible, pero después el me pregunta…

-¿de que estuvieron hablando la abuela y tú?...- el pregunta con la duda de que paso ahí dentro de la habitación… y tenía esa duda, ahora tengo que responderle.

-pues me conto unas cuantas cosas, que no sé si deba decirlas…- le dije intentando evadir lo que en verdad quería decirle…

-ya veo… y… ¿qué clase de cosas?

-…- me quede callada por un corto tiempo, no quiero hablarle sobre lo que la abuela me conto…

-…- ren también se quedó callado, pero después habla…-si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien… no quiero que te sientas presionada. Cuando puedas, cuéntamelo.- dice ren con su tierna mirada, y jugando con un poco mi imaginación le pude ver unas orejas y cola de perro invisibles.

Pero aun así quiero contárselo… me doy el valor suficiente y le cuento…

-la abuela me ha contado algo sobre un experimento… me dijo que yo era un tercer experimento de toue, más sin embargo soy un experimento fallido… también me dijo que mis poderes son para saber que hay en realidad en la mente y corazón de la persona…- ren se quedó en silencio, mientras yo proseguí con lo que digo…

-pero mis poderes son enormes, tanto así que podría matar a una persona…

-¡!...- al oír eso se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…- ¿no te ha dicho nada más?...

-sí, incluso me dijo que yo… soy tu hermana, y también de aoba e incluso sei…- me deje llevar por las palabras por las que me dijo la abuela... ren escuchaba atentamente a mis palabras aunque puedo ver que en el intenta descifrar que es lo que estoy diciendo, me dio a entender que no lo sabía.

-¿pero cómo no se han despertado?...- pregunta ren pero pude escuchar su temor.

-quizá se deba un ligero retraso, según así me dijo ella…

Siento terror hacia mí misma, si llegaran a despertar esos poderes, podría matar a aoba, noiz, mink, clear, koujaku e incluso a ren… puedo perder aquellas que quiero. No… ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!

El peli azul en respuesta a lo que le dije, me rodea con sus brazos dando en mi un gentil abrazo…

-está bien… recuerda que ahora nos tienes a nosotros, te ayudaremos en lo que sea… hermana…- cuando dijo eso las lágrimas se desbordaron poco a poco hasta que ya no pude retenerlas más, llore como nunca lo hice en mi vida. Me aferre a ren con mucha fuerza, después aoba llegó y se le veía muy agitado… al parecer vino corriendo.

-diana ¡¿estás bien?!-dice muy alterado, pensé que seguiría en el trabajo… me aparte lentamente de ren limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro. Para después dirigir mi mirada hacia él, mis ojos aun quieren seguir llorando pero debía ser fuerte, aunque mienta para no preocupar a nadie

-si estoy bien… solo fue un desmayo…- le mentí… me quede callada por un tiempo, luego ren le pide a aoba que lo acompañara fuera de la habitación… yo me quede dentro del cuarto esperando una respuesta de ellos. Cuando volvieron, vi a aoba y lo vi con una cara entre emoción y tristeza.

-¿aoba?...- le pregunte su nombre, pero no me responde… intento de nuevo pero estaba ahí, parado mirando al piso… hasta que me mira, y de repente me abraza…después lo oigo susurrar algo a mi oído.

"hermanita…"

Me sorprendo pero ahora sabe quién soy yo… así que gentilmente le abrazo de igual manera… mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. Llore de nuevo pero mis 2 hermanos me consolaron; no hay nada en el mundo que me haga más feliz que justo en este momento tengo a ellos 2 a mi lado, los 3 estuvimos abrazados por un largo rato hasta que nos separamos.

-…- pero seguía ese silencio para nosotros así que aoba decide hablar…

-esto es muy inesperado, porque, ahora tengo una hermana… diana… ten por seguro que vivirás muy bien aquí…-dice aoba con una pequeña sonrisa. Me gusta que sonría de esa manera me hace sentir que de verdad soy de la familia ahora…

…

…

…

Ya han pasado varios días desde que me contaron sobre mis poderes, que era un experimento de toue, los sueños que tengo y todas esas así se podría decir que ahora vivo una vida normal como en mi otra dimensión pero no falta en que salga de vez en cuando a la calle a conocer mejor, así que el día de hoy sería bueno salir un rato.

Le hable a mis 2 hermanos para preguntarle si podríamos salir a pasear por un rato, lo cual me dijeron que si… así que me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme **(así es ya tengo cuarto y me consiguieron ropa para mi… no pregunten si compraron también la ropa interior… LOL…)** me puse algo ligero, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa que aoba me regalo que es de su grupo favorito "GOATBED" lo cual era bonita y tenía un estampado increíble del nombre **(y si… me gusto)**. Unos tenis de color negro que también me consiguieron, me los puse para hacer juego con la camisa de goatbed… me deje el cabello suelto porque soy bien malita jajá. Salí del cuarto para encontrarme con ellos esperándome.

-veo que te gusto la camiseta que te di.

-pues claro, aunque no lo creas me gusta mucho goatbed.

-heh~ ya veo.

\- bueno vámonos.-dice ren para después seguirlo…

…

Todo va bien entre nosotros, paseábamos en el parque riéndonos, haciéndonos bromas, conviviendo entre nosotros es divertido pero todo cambia cuando escucho dos voces que me dan cierto escalofrió…

-ah! Aoba-san

-yahoo… aoba~

-ah… virus, trip… ¿qué hacen aquí?…- dice poniéndose enfrente mío, yo en lo personal, unos escalofríos me recorrían en todo mi cuerpo. Así que cuando oí esas voces me hizo ponerme en estado de alerta, me di cuenta que habían venido los "NO GEMELOS"… puede que en el juego la hayan hecho cosa horribles a aoba a igual que en el anime **(y la ova para las que la vieron)** pero no dejan de ser sensuales…

-¿hm?... ¿quién está linda niña?…- me señalo a mi

-ah ella es diana mi her… mi amiga…- estaba a punto de decir que soy su hermana, pero lo bueno fue que dijo lo contrario ya que si hubiera dicho que soy su hermana tal vez hubiera echado dudas hacia a mí ya que nunca en su pinche vida me han visto, ellos ponen una cara de duda… como si sospecharan de él.

-está bien que tengas una nueva amiga… aoba-san…- vi cómo se acercaron al oído de él y por instinto dije algo que solo debería decir en mi mente

-EY! EY! EY! PEREME MIJO, PUEDE QUE USTED ESTA BIEN SABROZONGO PERO NO ES COMO PARA HACERLE ALGO AL POBRE DE AOBA…-… dije en voz alta, mierda… ahora sí que eche a perder el escenario. Ambos me ven algo sorprendidos, reaccione un poco después de lo que dije y me tape la boca; me puse muy roja. Es la cosa más embarazosa que haya hecho en toda mi vida, pude oír como aoba y ren se reían levemente, el rubio de los lentes me seguía mirando sorprendido… DEMONIOS… dios haz que me trague la tierra.

-¿eres nueva en la cuidad?...

-¿eh?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que haría algo innecesario, pero le conteste

-si… soy nueva…- me limite a decir, pero sin duda les tengo miedo aunque no lo parezca. Así que me quedo callada por un momento; quiero escapar de estos 2, al igual que aoba y ren no se hacían de fiar con estos hijos de su mama mal nacidos, así que entre los 3 nos miramos y era obvia la respuesta que tenemos, la cual esa era "ESCAPAR DE ELLOS". Tome de la mano aoba y decirles a virus y trip…

-bueno, señores nos tenemos que ir, ¿cierto aoba?

-¿eh?... ah! Sí, si ya ahí que irnos…- dice mi hermano con un tono algo nervioso pero se disfraza

-es cierto, lamento las molestias… nos retiramos…

Jale la mano del peli azul y nos fuimos corriendo los más rápido posible para poder escapar y no quedar en un embrollo… sinceramente ellos se ven requeté guapetones pero son mala gente para mi… cuando ya no sentí el peligro nos paramos para recuperar el aire.

-hah~~ los no... Gemelos… ya me empezaban a dar miedo…

-a mi igual… ya que ellos son… yakusas…

-si lo sé, los conozco y se lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieran capturado…- dije mientras recordaba aquellas escenas del juego en que era torturado por ellos dos y desde ese momento que los vi, como yakusas y como trataban a aoba me hicieron romper mi corazón, desde ahí se ganaron mi odio total del alma.

-aoba?- escuche otra voz que conocía muy bien, me voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz y me sorprendí mucho…

-mizuki, ¡hola! Tanto tiempo sin verte…- dice aoba alegremente, por lo que vi mizuki ya estaba mucho mejor desde que aoba le destruyera la mente sin querer… ren me mira un poco confundido, ya que no ve rastro en que quiera desmayarme o gritar… pero al demonio con ello, mi cuerpo cobro vida otra vez **(como lo que paso con noiz en heibon)** … y por voluntad propia camina hasta quedar un poco cerca de mizuki y aoba… señala con mi mano a mizuki, me mira confundido, yo en cambio grite…

-¡FRIENDZOERO!...- mi mano deja de señalarlo y lo abraza fuertemente, él se sorprende pero al igual se sonroja, demonios ahora si es mi fin… ya no merezco vivir aquí en este mundo tan genial… de pronto otra voz se viene…

-¡FRIENDZONERO NO ME AGARRA EL INTERNET!...- aparece un chica de cabello rizado como el mío, pero ella lo tiene más corto y lo tiene de color castaño, llevaba una camisa de color azul, pantalones de mezclilla como yo, lleva lentes de color rojo… me la quede viendo, se dio cuenta de mi prescencia y me mira también… nos quedamos calladas por unos cuantos segundos para después…

-¡MADO!

-¡LINKITA!

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **AHHH~~~ ALFIN HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE ES BUENO PERO TODAVIA ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES Y CALIFICACIONES ASI QUE POR NADA EN EL MUNDO TENGO QUE DESCUIDAR MIS CALIFICACIONES POR QUE SI NO ME QUEDO SIN VACACIONES DE INVIERNO Y AH SI Y APARECERA UN NUEVO PERSONAJE Y ES MADO ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA EN LA ACTUALIDAD… BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**

 **LINKITA CHAN… ¡FUERA!**


	6. Chapter 6

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 6

"MADO-CHAN"

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestra protagonista diana, sale a pasear por un rato con sus 2 hermanos pero sin que se lo esperaban llegaron los "NO GEMELOS" así que escapan milagrosamente, pero de pronto… EL FRIENDZONERO hace su aparición en la serie yeiiii, más sin embargo una chica a la cual ella conocía muy bien ha llegado a este mundo tan loco jajá… bueno sigamos con la historia…

-MADO!

-LINKITA!

Ambas corrimos hasta darnos un tremendo abrazo, que de seguro que nuestra fuerza dejaríamos a alguien inconsciente… se lo haremos un día a "OWBA"

-HUH!?

Exclamo fuertemente mizuki ante tal escena que ahora ve, ambas no separamos y me digne a presentarles a mis 2 hermanos quien es…

-aoba, ren… ella es Fátima madai villa cruz. Pero yo le digo "MADO" de cariño jeje, ella también es de mi dimensión y también mi mejor amiga.

-hola, pendejitos…

-que manera de hablar…- dice aoba un tanto raro

-así es ella… ya se acostumbraran.-dije con una sonrisa de "todo estará bien" pero después me dirigí a mizuki para presentarme mado a mizuki

-friendzonero, ella es diana pero yo le digo linkita, se lindo con ella o si no te mato…

-uh… ok bueno, mucho gusto diana- le saludo de igual

-¡BUENO YA! ¡Mucha habladera!, y tu baka vas a explicarme todo lo que quiero saber…- me llevo a rastras un poco lejos de los chicos y entramos en el lugar de rib de DRYJUICE…

\- bien ahora dime… ¿! COMO CARAJOS LLEGAMOS AQUÍ ¡? Y te juro por el amor de arceus que te mato si me jodes con que no sabes porqué ¡!si sabes!

-bueno bueno ya no te enojes…

-dime de una jodida vez!

-bueno ya… primero recuerdas como llegaste?

-pues obvio que si… fui tragada por un extraño portal y ahora desperté en este mundo de gays!

-YA TE OÍ! Y NO SOY GAY! – escuche a mizuki a lo lejos, me dio risa el como lo dijo pero decidí no reírme para que no se sintiera mal…

-SI LO ERES Y TE CALLAS!- le grita de la misma manera.

Mizuki se quedó en silencio, y me reí un poco ante la escena pero debo contestarle sus dudas…

-bueno ya esto es lo que pasa…

…

…

…

-y eso es todo lo que sé, no conozco muchos detalles…

-… de todas las malditas fujoshis de todo el pinche mundo me tenían que llevar a mí, la amante del Yuri?!

-el mundo te quiere ver sufrir… - le dije con una sonrisa algo triunfadora

-te- o-dio…

-bueno ya, por lo menos te toco con el friendzonero y no con mis hermanos

-hermanos?... de dónde?

-aoba y ren son mis hermanos…

-DAFUCK?!

-…si es difícil de creer pero para mí es un sueño hecho realidad- decía mientras mis ojos se iluminaban.

-tu quédate con tu yaoi, y no perturbes la mía por favor…

-si claro cómo no

-bueno espero que no

\- te la traumare más de lo que ya está…

\- hija de fruta…

-bueno ya ahí que irnos con los demás, vamos?

-ok...

Nos dirigimos ya con los demás y para mejor fuimos al local de mizuki… ahí que lindo… los 3 chicos se encontraban hablando entre sí, mientras que nosotras las chicas conversábamos de cosas sin sentido, que hasta aoba y ren se sorprenden de mi comportamiento con ella. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas como anime, videojuegos, música y de muchas cosas más

-y dime linkita… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes desde que llegaste?

-… como una semana

-wow yo apenas llegue ayer, y ya me quiero matar…

-eso es porque no eres fujoshi

-nah~~ prefiero mejor el yuri

\- y yo el yaoi

-y yo mi yuri

-y ambas nos queremos no?

-ya dijiste…

-pero sabes que debemos decir?

-sep…

-¡EL YAOI ES VIDA!

-¡EL YURI ES AMOR!

-PERO JUNTO SON… UNA ZUKULENTA PASION!-dijimos al unísono y creo que lo dijimos muy fuerte porque cuando volteamos los 3 chicos nos miraban con cara de WTF*?! Pero me importo poco lo que hubieran dicho.

Seguimos hablando hasta que aoba nos dijo que era hora de irnos

-bueno ya no tenemos que ir mizuki…- dice aoba con una sonrisa en su rostro yo en mi parte yo siempre me despido de una muy peculiar con mado

-mado… sueña con mucho yaoi…-dije con una sonrisa triunfadora

-y tu sueña con mucho yuri…-dice siguiéndome el juego

-una pregunta… ¿qué es el yuri…?- dice un poco curioso ren

-…- ambas nos quedamos calladas ante ese comentario pero mado decide hablar…

-mi querido ren, si no quieres dormir por una semana será mejor que no lo veas… te lo juro…

-pero que es?...- dice ahora aoba…

-en serio no querrán saberlo, y si lo buscan no podrán dormir durante una semana…- dije ahora yo con la cara un poco sonrojada

-¿?... ok…- wow… que respuesta más rápida peo espero que no se ponga a investigar que es, pero después modo le dijo esto…

-el yuri es lo mismo que el yaoi pero con mujeres y eso es zukulentho~~ asdjhfjgasgadjdgha…- se le veía en su cara que estaba fantaseando de nuevo con su yuri…

-exacto, pero el yaoi es mejor

-mentira! El yuri es mejor!

-el yaoi es mas zukulentho!

-el yuri es más zukulenthio!

-EL YAOI!

-EL YURI!

-BUENO YA CALMENSE USTEDES DOS!

-TU NO TE METAS UKE QUE SE DEJA COGER POR DETRÁS POR TODOS!

-MADO!

-…- aoba se quedó boquiabierta nunca creí que fuera a decir tal cosa en frente de ren y mizuki, me dieron ganas de golpearla por lo que dijo.

-bueno ya vámonos chicos jeje… nos vemos! Y sueña con mucho yaoi!

\- y tu con mucho yuri!

-si si como sea… bueno nos vemos otra vez!

-si adiós linkita!- dice alzándome la mano despidiéndose de mi yo le correspondi también a su adiós y me fui con mis hermanos de nuevo a casa, mientras caminábamos por las calles principales, aoba me pregunta

-oye diana…

-¿si?

\- ¿porque "linkita"?

\- ¿eh?...ah es un apodo que tengo con ella

\- ¿y ella te lo dio?- pregunta ahora ren

-no, ese es mi propio apodo y utilizo en muchas de mis cosas, como por ejemplo… mi deviantART, mi Tumblr, mi Facebook, mi twitter, amor yaoi aunque nunca se me viene algo de inspiración a la hora de escribir alguna historia… en fanfiction, y… en wattpad, e incluso asi se llama mi personaje jeje..

-wow… se ve que si te gusta este apodo.- dice ren

-tu que crees…- dije con un poco de sarcasmo

-que si.- me responde ahora aoba

-obviamente jeje.- dije dándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

-pero me agrado tu amiga, al parecer te comportas mas abierta con ella que con nosotros.

-es que ella la tengo conociendo 3 años en la secundaria y a ustedes los conozco desde hace… creo que desde que tenia 11 años…

-tan temprana edad, te traumaste la mente?...-dice ren de broma

-nope… desde los 9 años… fue cuando toda mi inocencia se fue…

-EHHHHH?!

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **CAP 6 TERMINADO XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A MI ME GUSTO PONER A MI AMIGA MADO EN LA HISTORIA Y ASI ES ELLA EN LA VIDA REAL… SI ES ALGO RARA PERO ASI LA QUIERO XD**

 **BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO**

 **LINKITA-CHAN FUERA!**


	7. Chapter 7

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 7

UNA PEQUEÑA GRAN VERDAD…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestra querida amiga diana se encuentra con su mejor amiga, de la otra dimensión "mado-chan". Así que durante todo el rato se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, y también le conto sobre sus hermanos aoba y ren… sigamos con la historia…

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era la hora de cenar y tae todavía no terminaba la cena así que nos pusimos a esperar en la sala, en lo que acababa…

-oye aoba…

-¿qué pasa?

-¿crees que deberíamos decirle a los chicos sobre, que soy su hermana?

-… bueno tal vez tengas razón en decirles pero ¿cómo hay que decirles?, ya que ellos no se lo van a creer muy fácilmente… lo mismo paso cuando les hable de ren…

-si entiendo eso… bueno solo hay que saber cómo figurar las palabras para que puedan creernos ya que no puedes decirles de la nada que soy de otra dimensión, que soy un experimento fallido de toue y que soy tu hermana…- es cierto que ellos lo no se lo creerán fácilmente porque les costó asimilar que el chico de cabellos oscuros era ren, y no se lo tomaran el que soy la hermana de los 2 peli azul…

-… tienes razón pero primero hay que ver que día podemos decirles la verdad…- dice ren un tanto preocupado…- así cuando creamos que estén listos les podemos decir…

-tienes razón ren… primero dejemos que me conozcan mejor y así podemos estar un poco más relajados...

-pero virus y trip?... empezaron a sospechar de ti cuando te vieron…- es cierto ellos se me quedaron viendo raro cuando me presento con ellos.

-es cierto, ellos ya podrían sospechar de ti diana…-dice ren aún más preocupado…

-cierto, a lo mejor ya pueden estar investigando sobre mí, o peor aún que ellos empiecen a seguirme… y no sería bonito- otra vez me llegaron esas partes en que aoba era torturado por esos 2 hijos de su mama….

-hablando de bonito… a que te referías de que sabias que hubiera pasado si me dejaba capturar por ellos…

-oh aoba~ eso ya es información con candado mental ya que soy la única de esta isla que sabía que hubiera pasado si te dejabas capturar por ellos, si no pudieras haber salvado a nadie con el scrap, y no hubiera salvado a ren de su tormento…

-… pero dime que hubiera pasado… aunque fuera un poco- me insiste el peli azul claro…

-está bien está bien, pero ten por seguro que no podrás dormir por las noches…

-solo dilo…

-si te dejabas capturar por virus y trip, te hubieran violado horriblemente más las torturas tanto físicas y psicológicas ya estarías en un punto crítico en que te convertirías en sei pero peor… y después si no hubieras salvado a koujaku. Su tatuaje hubiera tomado por completo su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un demonio, y el deseo tomaría control de tu mente, después mucha violación y masoquismo por parte de sly…

\- … ¿okey?...- dice aoba ya un poco traumado

-¿con noiz que hubiera pasado?- ahora dice ren curioso...

-…pues hay dos cosas, si no lo hubieras salvado, se hubiera quedado encerrado en un mundo donde todo parece más un videojuego… y la otra seria que noiz volvería a sentir dolor pero solo era una simple ilusión, no volvería a regresar ni siquiera tu aoba, y se pudo apreciar que ambos llegaron a sentir el dolor juntos… por siempre… en su mente… dolor constate, en todo tu cuerpo incluyendo tu trasero… para él fue diversión pura…

-…-

-con clear… pues tampoco hubiera sido bonito porque si dejabas que lo reprogramaran perdería toda noción de afecto y se obsesionaría con el concepto se libre albedrío, disfruta de tus brazos, piernas y globos oculares… mientras los tengas…

\- lo bueno es que no escogí nada a la hora de usar el scrap…

-con mink es una de las más traumáticas y de las que nunca quisiera que pasara… es que él es profundamente religioso, y haría un acto de su súper alter-ego decapitando tu cabezo por el "librar tu alma de las garras de diablo"…

-dios… ¡¿hasta tal punto pudo haber llegado?!

-sep. te dije nada bonito…

-¿y conmigo?- dice ren algo preocupado…

-ren… eso es algo que de seguro ya temerías tu

-¿qué hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera salvado?- dijo aoba refiriéndose a ren…

-… ren… él hubiera dejado llevar por ese error llegando a tal punto en que ahora es más una bestia, te descuartizaría, te haría mucho daño… en pocas palabras… es como si te estuviera comiendo vivo…- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, me duele recordar aquella momento de mi sueño. Ellos se dan cuenta de mi comportamiento y se disculpan al momento…

-ah- mierda… perdona diana, no queríamos…

-no, no pasa nada estoy bien.- dije secándome las lágrimas, después llega tae para decirnos de que la cena ya está lista. Los 3 fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a comer y yo me estoy acostumbrando a comer con palillos, ya que las primeras no quiero ni contarlas… cuando acabamos me tocaba lavar los trastes aunque nunca me ha gustado pero obedecí, ren se dispuso a lavarlos conmigo o más bien secarlos.

Una vez que terminamos fuimos al cuarto de aoba para hablar de cosas sin sentido y muchas otras cosas hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde y seria hora de dormir…

…

…

…

Ya han pasado unos 2 meses desde que hablamos con lo de decirles las verdad a los chicos, y si eh podido llevarme bien con todos, koujaku me está empezando a insistir de que lo deje cortar mi pelo pero me sigo negando, noiz no tenemos mucha relación pero me gusta pasar el tiempo jugando con sus consolas y de vez en cuando nos la pasamos jugando una cuantas partidas de juegos de peleas como Street fighters 4, mortal kombat, etc. etc... clear viene de vez en cuando a la casa, claro porque lo oigo cantar y me gusta acompañarle en su cantico también, nos ponemos a hablar de medusas y muchas tonterías. Y con respecto a mink… el no suelo pasar mucho con el pero me lo encuentro de vez en cuando, cuando salgo a pasear con los chicos, pero diría que nos llevamos bien, me regala varias de sus adornos para mi es tierno… me enseña muchas cosas, también me dispongo a hablar con su allmate lulakan, voy un poco al bar de mizuki para ver a mi amiga mado y claro también hablo con mizuki, entre ellos 2 les puedo hablar de tonterías que suelen pasar en casa, nos reímos por cualquier cosa…

Con todo lo que eh convivido, me doy cuenta de que ya es tiempo de decirles la verdad; les mandamos un mensaje a cada uno para saber si tendrán el día libre mañana lo cual me sorprendió que todos respondieran con un "si"… así que les contestamos que podrían venir a las 03:00 a la casa para hablar… y otra vez nos contestaron que "si", ahora solo nos quedaba esperar.

Llego el día anhelado, en que al fin les contaríamos la verdad… cuando llegaron me puse muy nerviosa ya que no sabré como van a reaccionar todos; pero debo afrontar todo… me quede afuera de la sala para hacer mi entrada.

-bueno… aoba ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar?- dice koujaku dudoso.

\- bueno de lo que quería a hablarles es algo muy importante…

-¿qué es?...- dice noiz un tanto impaciente

-bueno, diana… puedes entrar…

Al momento que me llamo, entre a la sala y me senté entre aoba y ren, los chicos me miraron curiosos

-verán, diana es…- aoba se quedó en silencio un poco pero habla de nueva cuenta…- diana es nuestra hermana

-EHHHHHHH?!- todos exclamaron fuertemente que hasta que me causo un gran espanto, sin duda sí que se sorprendieron mucho.

-es cierto diana es mi hermana y de ren… perdón si nunca se los dijimos pero pensábamos que sería mejor contarles cuando ya estuvieran más acostumbrados a ella.

Se me empezaron a mirar de pies a cabeza intentando ver similitudes con mis hermanos, pero no encontraron nada solo que el color de mis ojos.

-como aoba… ¿cómo puede ser tu hermana?- dice koujaku

-¡lo sé! ¡Sé que no nos parecemos pero si es verdad lo que digo!- exclamo aoba un tanto enojado.

-chicos…- dije un poco en voz baja…- es cierto lo que dice, soy su hermana e incluso solía ser un experimento de toue así que ellos son mis hermanos…- mis manos empezaban a temblar

-… es que… no podemos entender, si eres su hermana ¿cómo es que no te hemos visto tener poderes?- me pregunta mink

-bueno, tae dijo que se debe a un pequeño retraso lo cual estoy feliz por ello…

-y por qué?- pregunta clear ahora

-porque si mis poderes llegaran a despertar…

…

…

Les explicaba todo con detalle que me conto tae y también me dispuse a contar de donde provengo originalmente, que provengo de otra dimensión, que son de un juego que me encanta…

-y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…- termine de hablar y todos se quedaron shockeados, ya me lo esperaba pero los vi con miedo por lo que dirían así que baje mi cabeza con solo ver el piso… mis manos temblaban con mayor fuerza, apretaba fuertemente la ropa que traía puesta, ambos peli azul se dieron cuenta.

-… es demasiado, que ya no logro entender nada…-dice koujaku para romper el silencio de la habitación

-estoy concuerdo con el anciano…-dijo noiz un tanto atontado

-es una información muy repentina diana-chan…-ahora cuenta clear muy sorprendido

-…- mink también se sorpredio aunque no se le note…

-es cierto, aun me cuesta asumir todo pero… si eres su hermana te voy a creer- dice koujaku sonriendo

-¡yo te apoyo diana-chan!- dice clear feliz

-bueno, me caíste bien asi que no me voy a negar tampoco…con lo que me dijiste ahora entiendo el porque me abrazaste- dice recordando cuando lo abrace en dia en que nos "conocimos"…

-… les voy a creer…- dice mink con su tono serio pero amable…

-chicos… gracias…- dije con una tierna sonrisa lo cual ellos me la devolvieron también..

Se que les costara asumir que enverdad soy su hermana pero deveran acostumbrarse… asi que estoy feliz de tenerlos….

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **AHHHHH~~ ALFIN ACABE ESTE EPISODIO y tarde como una eternidad pero alfin aquí esta y un saludo nanaharasaya16 xD espero que te guste mi capitulo xD**


	8. Chapter 8

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 8

EL PRIMER DESPERTAR…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestros chicos han decidido junto con su hermana menor decirles la verdad a sus amigos… lo cual no se lo creyeron nada a la primera pero terminaron aceptándolo… ahora sí, sigamos con la historia…

Desde que les contamos que soy hermana de aoba y ren, no se lo creyeron muy fácilmente pero lograron acostumbrarse, así que ahora todo es normal… si se podría decir…

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, más sin embargo fue el empiezo de algo muy aterrador… pesadillas de todos empezaron a venirse en bombardeo todos eran como en malos finales del juego, ya ni siquiera puedo dormir en las noches, despertaba con un pequeño grito y jadeaba. Aoba se empieza a preocupar por mi comportamiento ya que uno no tiene pesadillas tan seguidas veces, no es normal.

Llamaron a tae-san para que pudiera ayudarme, le conté sobre mis pesadillas después ella me da una medicina especial y volviera a dormir… y resulto efectiva pero… se vino un sueño que me aterro bastante…

Caminaba con ren tranquilamente en una tarde normal como siempre, me adelante un poco para caminar delante de él de pronto escuche un disparo… voltee rápidamente hacia atrás y… quede petrificada por lo que ahora veía. Ren estaba en el suelo agonizando, era todo un mar de sangre a su alrededor. Escuche una risa, y pasos acercándose lentamente hasta que pude ver una chica de cabellos blancos al igual que su piel era de ese mismo color… al mirar su cara no lo podía creer…

SOY… ¿YO?...

"¿lo entiendes ahora?"

-¿eh?

"¿lo entiendes?, ¿verdad?"

-¿que entiendo?

"saben, que eres en realidad"

-…

"¿lo entiendes?"

-…

"ahora sabes porque existen tus poderes"

-mis… ¿poderes?

"tus poderes existen… para matar…"

-!...- quede en silencio con la palabra matar… es cierto que dijo tae-san mis poderes podrían matar a alguien…

"lo comprendes…"

-si…

"bueno… entonces… será mejor que te alejes de ellos"

-¿porque?

"te odiaran"

-…

"te alejaran"

-no…

"te temerán"

-no… no es cierto

"te dejaran sola"

-deja de decir eso…

"ellos-"

-¡ya deja de decirlo!- grite

"…" se ríe un poco y luego vuelve a decir "a ellos no les importas…" da una sonrisa sádica

-¿pero quién demonios eres tú?

"yo soy tu"

-… ¿que?...

"destrucción… y muerte"

Cuando dijo eso, todo el entorno se empezó a romper como si fuera un cristal; se volvió todo negro, empecé a caer a un frio vacío. Desperté de golpe pero era de día, intente calmarme un poco pero el miedo no se iba así que decidí ir al baño a darme una ducha…

 **AOBA'S POV**

Últimamente diana ha tenido muchas pesadillas, me estoy preocupando por ella así que llame a la abuela para que ayude, nos ha contado que tiene pesadillas de nosotros… todos de una manera como la que me conto anteriormente de "que hubiera pasado si…" la abuela solo se fue y regreso con unas pastillas para diana, de esta manera podría dormir sin problemas, las tomo y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fui a su cuarto para ver como estaba, fui a su cuarto y estaba durmiendo plácidamente, me alivie que ahora pudiera dormir en paz. Fui a la sala lo cual me encontré haciendo el desayuno la abuela, acto seguido ren también se despertó… todo marchaba normal, claro hasta que escuche un grito desde el baño…

-AHHHHHHH!

Escuche un grito de mi hermana, el grito provenía del baño así que corrimos rápidamente. Abrimos la puerta de golpe y vimos a diana volteándonos a ver… pero al momento de verla a los ojos quede impactado… sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora era como de sly.

-diana… tus ojos…

-¿qué significa esto?- se notaba que tiene miedo, ¿¡pero cuando paso esto?!

-diana… ¿despertaste con esos ojos?- dijo la abuela un poco preocupada.

-si… no entiendo nada tae… ¿porque mis ojos son así?

-… tus poderes, tus poderes ya empiezan a despertar…-

-¿que? ¿Justo ahora?- me estaba alterando, el miedo empezaba a recorrerme… al igual ren se le notaba sorprendido e incluso tiene un poco de miedo.

 **DIANA'S POV**

Cuando escuche de tae que mis poderes empezaban a despertar, el miedo me empezaba a recorrer por todo el cuerpo… pude ver a aoba y ren, verme tan sorprendidos como yo pero también se les veía el miedo. Era como lo dijo ella, que me van a temer, pensé que no sería cierto pero era verdad… de pronto un fuerte dolor se avecinó a mi cabeza, haciendo caer de rodillas; sentía mi cabeza palpitar fuertemente, los tres 3 se acercaron pero algo cambio…

 **REN'S POV**

Cuando la vimos caer de rodillas, rápidamente fuimos a ayudarla pero sentí que algo cambio en ella…

-"no se acerquen…"- cuando hablo lo hizo con un tono frio, al instante me di cuenta que no era ella.

-pero diana… queremos-

-"no se acerquen"- dijo nuevamente definitivamente no era ella. Aoba se veía confundido

-¿quién eres?- dije dando a entender a tae y aoba que no era diana… ella me miro y sonríe sádicamente.

-"pero que dices si soy-"

-no, no lo eres… ¿quién eres y que le hiciste a diana?- Dije seriamente, tae solo se quedó viendo a diana, aoba está también de la misma manera.

-"… yo soy-UGH!"- ella se detuvo, y se desmayó de golpe. ¿Pero quién demonios era ella?

 **DIANA'S POV**

No sé qué paso, pero lo último que recuerdo era que me dolía mucho y sentía que palpitaba fuertemente… desperté en un lugar muy extraño, no parecía ser mi hogar, ni la otra dimensión en que ahora estoy viviendo; no… esto es diferente, este lugar es en mi propia mente. El ambiente del lugar era frio y escalofriante, oigo voces… era mis hermanos ayudándome pero oigo otra voz es la de mi sueño… pero se oye más fría y sádica que antes. Una pequeña pantalla se presenta frente a mí viendo todo desde mi propio cuerpo.

Quiero regresar… pero ¿cómo?... entonces recordé algo similar que paso con aoba en el juego así que decidí también hacer algo como eso… asique cerré mis ojos y me concentre lo mejor que pude para volver. Todo se volvió negro y desperté de nuevo en la realidad…

-diana!- exclamo aoba

-… volví de otra vez

-cielos niña, nos sorprendiste a todos…

-lo siento tae…- dije disculpándome con la abuela

-bueno no importa pero… creo que deberemos ponernos en marcha… este el primer despertar de tus poderes y no estamos seguro de que puede ser capaz…

-… lo se… perdón a todos por el problema que cause…

-no te preocupes diana, estaremos ayudándote en todo

-gracias chicos…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **… SI LO SE ESTA RARO BUENO LAS VEO EN OTRO CAPITULO… Y UN SALUDOTE GIGANTE A NANAHARASAYA16 ^W^ Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE…**

 **BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO… LINKITA-CHAN… ¡FUERA!**


	9. Chapter 9

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 9

DOMINACION Y COSAS LOCAS EVERYWHERE

 ** _seee que titulo mas raro para este episodio pero bueno ya que..._**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** la mente de nuestra protagonista le ha empezado a despertar sus poderes así que no estamos muy seguro de que le pueda pasar a diana a partir de ahora. Bueno sigamos con el capitulo

Mis poderes han empezado a despertar y de vez en cuando pierdo en control, una vez cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron lo único que recuerdo era que aoba estaba cubierto de raspones y unos cuantos de ellos sangraban…

Me siento tan mal por él, lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a las personas que quiero… tengo que evitar que "ella" llegue un día a hacerles algo peor.

Desde que tuve el primer despertar, la abuela me dio una medicina especial para calmar mis poderes por un rato, resulta der efectiva pero de vez en cuando no surgen efecto…

Ren y aoba estuvieron ayudándome a usar el SCRAP, ya que tienen mayor experiencia pero me cuesta trabajo lograrlo y se descontrola mi poder dándole a mi hermano heridas; sin embargo lo voy dominando… al igual de que eh desarrollado otro poder que no sabía que tenía y un ejemplo es que desarrollado la telequinesis, que hasta me pregunto qué demonios se fumó toue cuando estaban creándome. La telequinesis la práctico por mi cuenta, ambos peli azul se quedaron impresionados con el poder que tengo ahora.

La telequinesis me sirve de mucho pero, no dejamos de lado la práctica del SCRAP… y hoy me va a tocar con el SCRAP.

Fuimos al cuarto para empezar, ren me explico cómo usarlo así que sigo al pie de la letra en cada parte…

-bien, entonces empecemos…- dijo aoba posicionándose frente mío para mirarme a los ojos, le seguí el juego concentrándome en mi poder…- ahora di estas palabras… "ahora, entrare en ti" **(NO SE PORQUE ME SUENAN PERVERTIDAS ESAS PALABRAS)** … dijo mirándome serio.

-ahora, entrare en ti…- nada paso... solo veía a mi hermano frente a mí, nada ocurrió.- tsk… demonios no puedo, aunque me concentre lo suficiente no puedo… ¿por qué no puedo?

-mh…

…

Todos no quedamos callados, claro hasta que ren se le ocurrió algo…- espera un momento, esas palabras solo las dice cuando aoba entra en la mente de la gente. Pero tú fuiste creada para entrar en el corazón ¿no es así?

-es cierto… lo había olvidado…-

-quizás… tengas razón, entonces intentare con palabras diferentes- dije cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a concentrándome en mi poder… volví abrir mis ojos diciendo esto…

 ** _\- "déjame entrar a tu corazón…"-_**

Dije y todo se desintegro como si fuera un videojuego, luego vi una hermosa escena de una playa en atardecer… ¿LO LOGRE?... camine un poco, y note a alguien ahí parado contemplando el mar… era aoba… no, más bien… SLYBLUE…

-sly…- dije y me volteo a ver, su cara mostraba una expresión de sorpresa pero luego cambio a una expresión emotiva; corrí hasta donde él estaba. Lo abrace fuertemente, al fin lo pude conocer, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la gran felicidad que ahora tengo.

-al fin pude conocerte… hermanita…- me dice correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-¿feliz?- dice una voz familiar, me separe de el para ver quien es… era el verdadero aoba, se le notaba feliz.

-aoba- dije con mi voz un tanto quebrada por las lágrimas.- sly quería conocerte, es por eso que siempre tenías que practicar conmigo…- dice posando su mano en el hombro de él, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y le note que tenía el rostro un tanto sonrojado.

-que adorable, es mi hermano ¿y donde se fue tu hombría?- dije con una sonrisa algo burlona

-no lo tientes diana

-jeje perdón.- dije en forma de disculpa, el solo suspira un poco… y habla.- por lo que veo ya haz dominado el SCRAP…

-el SCRAP…- es cierto ahora estoy en el corazón de aoba, les di una sonrisa a ambos, ellos corresponde y empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas durante todo el rato que pasamos, todo era paz en todo el lugar… pero ya era hora de regresar, de seguro ren se empieza a preocupar…

-oye aoba ¿no crees que sería hora de irnos?

-tienes razón, ren de seguro ya se está preocupando.

-bueno será mejor que regresen…- dice mientras me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-volveré a verte sly, lo prometo.- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa… aoba y yo dimos unos cuantos pasos, alejándonos del otro yo de mi hermano.

-adiós hermano… volveré a verte pronto…- dije para cerrar mis ojos, y volver de nuevo al mundo real

…

…

…

Desperté con un poco de dificultad, pero regrese al mundo real; pude ver como ren se miraba aliviado, al igual que… esperen ¡¿cuando llegaron los demás?! Estaban koujaku, noiz, clear, y muy poco creíble pero aun así también vino mink.

Todos se veían muy preocupados, mire a mí alrededor, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta al instante que estaba en mi cuarto.

-diana, despertaste…- dice ren con su gentil voz

-¡diana-chaaaaaaan! ¡No vuelva a dar esos sustos!~~- dijo el albino abrazándome fuertemente, incluso creo que me desmayaría por su acción… ¡ES QUE ESTAN JODIDAMENTE ADORABLE!

-¡clear, por favor deja que respire la pobre!- dice koujaku un tanto ¿enojado?

-¡wah! Lo siento mucho diana-chan…- dice soltándome con una carita de perro arrepentido

-no importa clear, de todos modos ya me acostumbre a tus abrazos…- dije con mi cara un poco sonrojada.

-ren nos avisó que tú y aoba se desmayaron tratando de practicar tu SCRAP…- dice noiz, con su cara de siempre pero en sus ojos notaba que estaba preocupado.- wow, tu preocupándote ¿por mí?

-solo vine porque si…

-aja si como no-saque un tono sarcástico- te preocupaste por mí, el gran orgulloso noiz se ha preocupado por mi~ que tierno~

-…- cuando dije todos se le quedaron viendo a noiz… koujaku en cambio tomaría eso como ventaja.

-awww~ el mocoso se preocupa por ella~…

-¡!...- reaccionó de inmediato con eso que dijo koujaku.- ¿pero qué mierda dijiste ingrato?- dijo agarrándolo del kimono, esto me sonó pelea, pero por hoy no voy a usar la telequinesis… hace mucho que no veo una escena de pelea entre ellos dos.

-esto se pondrá bueno…- murmure para mí misma observando la escena pero mi mente me hizo ver algo que tal vez no me arrepienta. Mis ojos fujoshis se activaron viendo en vez de una pelea a una escena romántica entre ellos dos… ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO LOS MIRES CON ESTOS OJOS! Muy tarde los mire con aquellos ojos, y no pude evitar que saliera un hilo de sangre por mi nariz.

-¿diana?- dice ren extrañado incluso los demás voltearon a verme, y todos me miraban mientras que yo solo miraba un punto fijo que era el noiz y koujaku.

-¡diana-chan! ¿¡Porque está sangrando por la nariz?!- dice clear alarmado lo cual me hizo regresar de mi mundo de fantasías yaoi

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se confesaron su amor? ¿O yaoi hard? Díganme que el yaoi por favor.

-¿ehhh?... diana-chan no digas esas cosas- dice medio sonrojado ya que lo deje medio traumado cuando anteriormente me preguntó y le mostré que era el yaoi. Y de ahí quedo traumado para toda la vida señoritas.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **ASI ES… CLEAR AHORA SABE QUE ES EL YAOI Y QUEDO MEDIO TRAUMADO PERO NO LE AFECTO MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS… BUENO PENSE QUE TARDARIA MAS PERO YA LO TERMINE Y UN FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y UN FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS (ADELANTADO)…**

 **UN SALUDO A NANAHARASAYA16 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAP Y BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**

 **LINKITA-CHAN… FUERA!**


	10. Chapter 10

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP.10

TE SALVARE…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** diana por fin a aprendido usar scrap, además de que pudo conocer a un más de la familia… SLYBLUE… bueno sigamos con la historia…

Me siento feliz, una es porque pude conocer a otro de mis hermanos, SLY, y otra es porque eh podido dominar el scrap… sin destruir o matar la mente de aoba. Pero no todo es seguro, mis poderes todavía no los puedo dominar en su totalidad así que aún tengo miedo. Sin embargo algo muy extraño pasa, ren se comporta de manera diferente, ya no le agrada que lo abrace o por lo menos estar a su lado… me da tristeza el pensar que ren me está empezando a odiar.

-aoba…- dije en tono un tanto bajo cuando entre…

-que sucede diana?

-… bueno pues, no…- me quede callada por unos cuantos momentos pero proseguí- no has notado que ren está comportándose un poco diferente…

-… bueno, es cierto lo eh visto comportarse de manera un poco fría, no solo contigo sino igual conmigo y con los chicos…- dice con su cabeza agachada…

-lo sé, a veces pienso que me empieza a odiar…- dice igual con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso…

-…si, siento que este no es el ren que conocemos… algo debe estar pasándole…

-espera… hace tiempo tuve un sueño de el... se veía como te lo había descrito anteriormente, le conté a la abuela sobre mi sueño y me revelo que tal vez las pesadillas que tuve de todos ustedes, significa que… todo e incluso ren aún tienen maldad en su corazón…

-¡!...- se sobresaltó un poco aoba por lo que dije- ¿a qué te refieres?

-que ren, le está afectando la maldad, y es muy probable de que nos llegue a hacer daño a ti o a mí.

-quizás tenga razón pero no creo que sea capaz…

-no tientes tu suerte aoba… ni siquiera yo sé que podría pasar con él, mejor ahí que preguntarle

Asintió aoba y fuimos con ren ya que él estaba en la sala viendo la televisión… con solo notar nuestra presencia nos mira con una cara molesta… me da escalofríos sentir es mirada frente a mí.

-¿qué quieren?- nos dice con una fría, definitivamente algo le está pasándole.

-pues... vinimos a ver como estabas…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-estamos preocupados por ti, haz actuado extraño no conmigo sino también con aoba y los demá-

-estoy bien…- dice con una cara de fastidio

-ren, esto no es juego…- ahora dijo mi hermano

-les digo que estoy bien…-su cara se veía más y más molesta, así que me acerco a el

-ren… ¿qué pasa? Este no es el ren que conozco

-estoy bien…

-¡ren! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Eso no es normal- ren toma mi muñeca y la aprieta fuertemente que hasta creo que me la rompería- ¡auch! ¿¡Ren por qué haces esto!?- me aventó muy fuerte haciendo que me cayera, el solo me miro con su fría mirada

-¡diana!... ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- dice aoba enojado

-…- el permanecía ahí quieto solo mirándome, el sale corriendo de la casa...

-¡oye!… ¡¿ren?!- nos quedamos en shock cuando lo vimos correr, sin embargo decidimos seguirlo. Aoba llamo a todos los chicos para buscarlo, noiz dijo que lo rastrearía por medio de su coil, koujaku reuniría a su equipo para intentar encontrarlo clear, buscaría por los tejados para encontrar señales de él, y mink lo buscaría por medio de su antiguo equipo SCRATCH.

…

…

…

Llevamos buscándolo por más de 2 horas, no lo hallábamos en ninguna parte, claro hasta que aoba recibió una llamada de noiz.

-¡noiz! ¿Lograste rastrearlo?- dice aoba preocupado

-si eh logrado rastrearlo está a unos cuantos metros de donde ustedes están, les daré las coordenadas…- le mando las coordenadas en el mapa… y si era cierto está muy cerca de donde nosotros estamos.

-¡gracias noiz! ¡Y llama a los otros para avisarles donde esta!

-sí, ahora vayan con el.- noiz colgó, y nosotros fuimos donde estaba ren, y llegamos a un callejón sin salida... estaba un poco oscuro pero pude verlo; se veía alterado estaba como si estaba arañando la pared… me acerque de poco a poco para quedar al frente suyo

-¿ren?- acerque mi mano un poco, entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dejando ver su rostro, ha cambiado una barbaridad… ahora se veía como en su final malo, los brazos apenas empezaban a cambiar.

-¿diana…?- su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero esa mirada cambio sus rostro mostro molestia, alzo unas de sus manos para atacarme, me aterre tanto que no podía moverme; cuando creí que vendría lo peor aoba para protegerme me abrazo por el frente recibiendo el ataque en su espalda.

-¿¡Hermano?!- grite, aoba cerraba sus ojos fuertemente intentando soportar el dolor, es como tae lo dijo, si aún hay maldad es probable que no haga daño…

"úsalo…"

-¿eh?- escuche una voz… era "ella" mi otra yo.

"usa tu poder… solo así lo podrás detener…"

-¡no! ¡No lo hare! ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago bien?

"muy bien… entonces déjalo a tu suerte y quédate ahí mirando como los mata a todo"

-no, eso no va a pasar…

-¡DIANA!- oí la voz de los chicos, estaban todos…. Y corrieron hacia mí; pero ren se abalanzo contra ellos dando una pelea intensa, noiz se acercó a mi preocupado.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, pero mi hermano está herido y ren ahora está así... – dije mientras miraba la pelea.

"¡úsalo te digo! ¡Solo así podrás detenerlo!"

-…-

"está bien, si no es así, lo hare a mi manera"

-¡ugh!- sentí un dolor punzante en cabeza, dolía más que la anterior vez en que ella despertó… luego sentí como mi cuerpo se movían por voluntad propia… caminaba un poco cerca de la pelea, cerró los ojos y dijo en un grito

 ** _-¡PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_**

Todos pararon viéndome incluso ren… se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos…

 ** _-"déjame entrar a tu corazón"-_** todo se desintegro dejando ver un lienzo completamente en negro. Se sentía el frio, después el lienzo se ilumino por una tenue luz azuleja. Vi a ren, estaba en un rincón atado por cables, y tenía los ojos vendados

-¿ren?...- corrí hacia él y vi como alzo la cabeza como si correspondiera a mi llamado…

-¿diana?

-¿porque estas así?

-…- él se quedó callado pero insistí hasta que por fin habla…-… tenia sueños muy extraños acerca de ti, de alguna manera los sueños me empezaban a cambiar, no quería hacerte daño pero lo hice; durante los sueños que tenían me iban atando un cable tras otro y me vendaron los ojos haciéndome cada vez más frio no solo contigo sino con todos los demás… me arrepiento tanto por eso…- dijo eso ultimo agachando su cabeza en modo de arrepentimiento como un perro

-… je… descuida ren… te perdono, además sé que tú nunca me arias daño ¿verdad?- negó con su cabeza- entonces ¿porque preocuparte? Te seguiremos queriendo, yo te seguiré queriendo…- dije eso último, acercando mis manos dispuesta a quitarle el vendaje de su rostro. Cuando termine de quitárselo seguí con los cables jalándolos hasta que al fin los pude sacar de ahí.

Le extendí la mano- vamos ahí que volver… los demás nos están esperando…- el asiente, toma mi mano y las oscura habitación se rompió en miles de pedazos, dejando paso a ver la luz. Le sonreí gentilmente, me corresponde igual, cerré mis ojos llevando nuestras conciencias al mundo real.

Desperté con un poco de dificultad… cuando recobre mi visión de nuevo estábamos en casa, estaba en el sofá así que me levante para buscar a mi hermano. Entre a la sala y ahí estaban todos, esperando a que despertara… aoba con solo verme corrió a abrazarme así que también se lo correspondí… pregunte por ren y me respondieron de que estaba en el cuarto, así que fui con él.

Cuando entre a la habitación me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, lo llame susurrando su nombre

-ren…- despertó con dificultad, me miro y me sonríe dulcemente.

-diana, gracias…- me entraron ganas de llorar, había vuelto el ren que conozco… por instinto lo abrace con mucha fuerza; el me corresponde de la misma manera.

-ren… volviste

-si…

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **NO SE ME CAUSO ALGO DE TRISTEZA HACER ESTE EPISODIO PERO ME GUSTO HACERLO, BUENO EN FIN TE SALUDO NANAHARASAYA16 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE. BUENO Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**

 **LINKITA-CHAN… FUERA!**


	11. Chapter 11

YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER

Cap. 11

¿NO PUEDES SENTIR DOLOR OTRA VEZ?

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** diana ha salvado a nuestro querido ren, así que hubo un poco de lágrimas en este episodio pero bueno, las dejo leyendo.

Desde que salve a ren las cosas han ido normales de nuevo, hoy iríamos al local de mizuki para charlar un poco con él, y por supuesto visitar a mi amiga mado. Salimos de la casa para irnos a donde trabaja mizuki, mientras caminábamos note que varios chicos me decían piropos un tanto asquerosos haciendo que me pusieran nerviosa y uno que otro chico me intentaba coquetear…

…

...

Al fin llegamos a ver a mizuki, lo cual él nos recibió feliz, yo en cambio me aleje de los chicos para hablar con mado… las cosas surgen bastante bien; nos la pasábamos hablando de tonterías como siempre, y una que otra vez para hablar de yaoi o yuri aunque no me guste.

Mientras nosotras hablábamos ellos estaban charlando de cosas estúpidas como nosotras, según dicen que ellos son los adultos y al parecer no es cierto que incluso parecen niños.

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO CON AOBA***

-hey aoba

-¿hm?

-diana, la eh visto ir muy seguido yendo a la casa de un tipo ¿lo sabias?

-¿eh?...- no entiendo la pregunta ¿a qué se refiere?- ¿qué quieres decir?

-a veces la veo corriendo y siempre termina por ir a la casa de alguien… creo que su nombre era… noiz o algo así

-huh?! Eso sería imposible

-¿y que tal si es cierto?- pregunta ren, esta vez un tanto convencido

-no, mi hermanita nunca haría algo como eso…- dije intentando no sentirme ofendido por los comentarios de el pelirrojo y el peli azul oscuro…

-luego hay que averiguar si es cierto- dice ren dispuesto a saber la verdad

\- está bien, pero espero que no sea cierto

…

…

…

Ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo hablando tanto con mizuki y mado pero ya sería hora de regresar a la casa, mientras caminabas me encontré con noiz.

-¡NOIZ!- dije su nombre, el solo voltea para saludarme, me dirigí a él con la intención de hablar con aunque fuera por un rato.

-hola diana- me responde sonriéndome

-¿a qué vas noiz? No es muy común de ti salir de tu casa.- dije mirándolo a los ojos haciendo, con una pequeña sonrisa

-… quería jugar rhyme por un rato

-¿rhyme? ¿Por qué quieres volver a jugarlo?... y yo creí que no volverías jugarlo

-… un poco de rhyme no me hará daño

-…- desde que la torre oval, se destruyó "USUI" que era quien daba las partidas de rhyme, no volvió a aparecer… pero ahora el rhyme ha vuelto. Qué extraño…- ¿puedo ir contigo? Siempre quise saber cómo es el juego- dije como una niña inocente lo cual noiz no se pudo negar, pero para mí mala surte sabía que aoba estaba ahí y no me dejaría… aoba me jala del brazo en dirección a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo único que hice fue ir a mi habitación, para recostarme un tanto enojada y acto seguido mi hermano viene a la habitación.

-diana…

-¿qué sucede?

-¿has estado yendo a la casa de noiz?

-sí, el me invita a comer o jugar videojuegos.

-… ¿estas segura? A veces no sabes que puede ser capaz noiz…-

-¿aja?... bueno lo dices tú porque sé que te besó…

-¡!- se sobresaltó al oír eso, creo que lo hice recordar algo que no quería recordar

-di en el blanco ¿no?

-… solo no vayas más con el… no quiero saber que eres madre

\- ¿eh? ¡¿Pero qué demonios noiz nunca haría algo así?!

-si como no, de todas formas no vayas más con el

-… está bien de acuerdo no iré mas, ¿feliz?

-más te vale- dijo para salir del cuarto dejándome sola, me recosté en la cama para dormir antes de que llegara la hora de la cena. Otro sueño me invadió, estaba caminando en una habitación oscura, escuche algo salpicar, mire al suelo y había sangre en todos lados, algo tomo mi mano y reaccione dándome la vuela pero… no podía creerlo.

-diana…- era noiz, tenía heridas por toda su cara, mejor dicho todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas… se veía feliz no sé porque pero así se ve.- diana… ¿no es maravilloso?-dijo para mostrar después una sonrisa sínica.

-noiz… ¿qué te paso? ¿Qué le paso a tu cuerpo?- dije preocupada… el solo roza mi mejilla y una cortada se hizo dándome dolor absoluto.- auch… noiz… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...- dije tocando mi mejilla que ahora sangraba ligeramente.

-¿no es maravilloso el dolor?- él toma mis mejillas con ambas manos lo cual se acercó a mi rostro, el dolor que sentía en mis mejillas era insoportable… un ligero roce hubo en nuestros labios hasta que todo se volvió un simple negro en mi vista. Desperté con lágrimas en mis ojos, aoba entró a la habitación para avisarme de que la cena ya estaba lista; me limpie las lágrimas y baje las escaleras para empezar a cenar.

-diana…- dijo mi abuela

-¿qué sucede abuelita?- dije como lo más normal del mundo para evitar que se diera cuenta.

-porque tienes los ojos llorosos, ¿acaso lloraste?- pregunto, claro quizás no me delate la voz pero si lo ojos.

-… bueno, pues dormí un poco y tuve un mal sueño, solo eso.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-haah~ bien por esta vez no te voy a delatar, tus hermanos pueden ser muy sobreprotectores cuando se trata de ti… anda ya vamos a cenar- dijo acomodando la mesa.

-si… déjame ayudarte abuelita.- dije mostrándole una sonrisa más verdadera.- gracias niña…- dijo con su rostro feliz, acomodábamos la mesa para empezar a cenar hasta que tocan la puerta.

-yo iré a abrir abuelita- dije en camino hacia la puerta, la abrí y me encontré a noiz frente a mí.

-hola…- dijo mirándome fijamente

-hola noiz, ¿a qué se vino tu visita?

-tienes un momento… necesito hablar contigo.

-… bueno es que no se si deba, aoba se pondría enojar si voy contigo.- en ese momento me jalo fuera de la casa arrastrándome a no sé dónde… sin embargo reconocí la dirección lo cual me dio a entender que habíamos llegamos a su casa.

-¿pero qué te pasa? ¡No puedo salir de casa así no más!

-necesito hablar contigo ahora, solo mira esto…- camino hasta la cocina agarrando un cuchillo y se descubrió un poco su brazo, se hizo una cortada lo cual me hizo reaccionar…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- dije asustada y preocupada le quite el cuchillo de la mano pero vi el rostro de noiz, no cambio en absoluto, no había rastro de que sintiera el dolor… no será que acaso…

-no puedo sentir el dolor otra vez…- dijo como lo más normal del mundo mientras que yo estaba en shock.

¿NO PUEDE SENTIR EL DOLOR OTRA VEZ?...

 **BUENO ALFIN TERMINE Y SI QUE ME TOMO TIEMPO PERO ESTA VEZ ES TURNO DE NOIZ SU CAPITULO LO CUAL SE DIVIRA EN DOS PARTES PERO EN FIN… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE EPISODIO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y… AH SI, UN SALUDO PARA NANAHARASAYA16 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

 **BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO… LINKITA-CHAN… ¡FUERA!**


	12. Chapter 12

YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER

Cap. 12

CEGADO POR EL DOLOR…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** acabamos de descubrir que aoba está celoso de noiz porque diana va muy seguido a su casa… un poco después tocan la puerta y para la sorpresa de diana, se encontró en noiz, se la llevo a su casa mostrándole que ya no puede sentir dolor… bueno sigamos con la historia.

Aún estaba en shock, noiz no puede sentir el dolor otra vez, ¿qué paso antes de perdiera el sentido del tacto?

-noiz, ¿qué hiciste antes de que perdieras el sentido del tacto?

-…- intento recordar lo que hizo antes- pues, solo fui a jugar rhyme, y gane…

-ya veo pero, eso no explica na-

-después unos tipos me atacaron, y lograron herirme pero no lo sentí…- mire de arriba abajo a noiz, parecía estar intacto sin embargo su mano de derecha estaba vendada, algo le debió hacer el juego de rhyme.

-¿en serio no te duele?- dije tomando su mano herida, con la cortada que se hizo recientemente.

-no- fue una respuesta rápida a mi parecer, la aparta de mi agarre.- sin duda alguna algo te debió haber hecho el Rhyme… que extraño… ¡vamos con aoba de seguro sabrá que hacer!- tome de su mano y fuimos directo a casa, sin embargo para mi sorpresa no había nadie… ya de seguro me estarán buscando. Así que le pedí a noiz que llamara aoba para avisarle que ya estoy en casa.

-¿¡NOIZ!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA DIANA!? ¿¡TE JURO QUE SI ALGO LE HICISTE NO!?-

-ELLA ESTA BIEN, ESTA AQUÍ EN TU CASA, PERO AHORA TE NECESITAMOS AOBA…- dijo un tanto fastidiado por la "sobreprotección de mi hermano mayor" pero ahora su enojo se volvió a preocupación.

-¿que? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡noiz no puede sentir el dolor otra vez! Te necesitamos hermano…- se quedó callado por un momento pero después responde.

-está bien, ya vamos para allá… - colgó, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

…

…

Entre los dos había un silencio incomodos entre los dos, pero llegaron mis hermanos y la abuela.

-¡DIANA ESTAS BIEN, TE AH HECHO ALGO!- dijo aoba exaltado revisándome por todos lados revisando que nada tenga.

-descuida hermano, noiz no me hizo nada.

-… eso espero- dijo con una mirada de molestia hacia al rubio, lo cual bufa solamente…

-muy bien, a ver, ¿nos llamaste porque noiz no podía sentir el dolor otra vez?- ambos asentimos, el solo quedo pensativo- esto es extraño, cuando entre en su mente, recuperó el sentido… y ahora se fue.

-quizás hayas curado su mente pero que hay de su corazón… el corazón es en donde uno más siente, pero el corazón de el aún le cuesta sentir; tal vez por eso ha perdido el sentido del tacto.

-¿no será maldad? ¿Lo que intentaras decir?

-… algo así, deberíamos esperar a que surja algún efecto… porque ren tuvo cambios en sí mismo y quizás los cambios pasen con el tiempo.

-pero, es mejor ¿no empezar desde ahora? Quizás así evitaremos que te haga daño.

-… está bien… dentro de una semana veremos si hay cambios en ti noiz, y si pasa hay que hacer algo lo más rápido posible.

-… está bien…- dijo el rubio retirándose de la casa, ¿de verdad estará bien esto?...

…

…

…

Ya ha pasado la semana completa, baje de las escaleras para avisarles a mis hermanos que iré a la casa de noiz, salí de la casa para irme.

Cuando llegue, toque la puerta pero nadie respondió, toque otra vez hasta que decidí entrar sin permiso encontrándome con la casa vacía… divague por toda la casa hasta llegar su cuarto, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un noiz en posición "near" de "DEATH NOTE".

Escuchaba pequeñas risas por parte de él, me acerque poco a poco para ver que… se estaba haciendo cortadas en sus brazos, también en sus piernas. Lo escuchaba reír maniáticamente; me sorprendí mucho y la vez me sorprendí.

-¡NOIZ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

-*risillas* ¿no es maravilloso?... ¿el dolor?...- lo decía todo entre risas, la sonrisa maniática se formó en su rostro, mirándome dijo.

-¿no es maravilloso? ¿No es hermoso este dolor?...- se me acerco con una navaja y tomo mi mano haciéndole una cortada profunda, aleje mi mano al momento de sentir el dolor… - **_*¡¿DAME ESA NAVAJA?! ¡¿NO TE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!?*_** \- le grité, para que me hiciera caso y corresponde, mas sin embargo no me di cuenta de que había usado scrap con el… me tape la boca rápidamente pero obedece noiz entregándome la navaja.

Los cambio era evidentes, noiz está asustado, asustado por no sentir el dolor y su mente vuelve hacer esa ilusión de que lo puede sentir otra vez… necesita ayuda…

 ** _*destrúyelo*_**

-eh?

 ** _*destrúyelo, destruye su interior*_**

-¡ya te dije que no!

Otra vez mi otra yo insistiendo en que lo destruyera… pero, si algo sale mal…

 ** _*¡YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLO! ¡SOLO DESTRUYELO!*_**

 ** _-_** …- sabia responder responde, no sé si confiar en el srcap.- porque habría de confiar en ti… eres mala… no puedo confiar en ti.

 ** _*… está bien… si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo a mi manera*_**

\- ¡UGH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un dolor de cabeza ha vuelto, ¿Qué se supone que haga?... con mi poca cordura que me quedaba, antes de que ella tomara el control completo de mi cuerpo tome del cuello de su camisa y grite.

- ** _*¡DEJAME ENTRAR A TU CORAZON!*_** \- todo el ambiente se despedazó en miles de vidrios rotos, y me encontré en la misma habitación que aoba lo encontró la primera vez… pero esto era diferente, me encontré a noiz como con ren, el igual estaba vendado de los ojos, más sin embargo sus cadenas no estaban y estaban en la misma posición que cuando aoba lo encontró por primera vez, no había cortada en su cuerpo lo cual me alivie.

Me acerque a él y me puse de rodillas al frente suyo para despertarlo ya que se veía dormido.

-¿noiz…?- su mano se mueve levemente, y mueve su cabeza como si me viera a través de aquel vendaje, acerque mi mano a su mejilla sin embargo se hizo una cortada lo cual no le dolió… aleje mi mano sin pensarlo.

-soy un monstruo… ¿no es así?- hablo repentinamente- desde que recobre mi sentido del dolor, eh podido sentir muchas cosas, felicidad…- el cuarto cambio a un cuarto de rhyme quizás noiz aún tiene apego a lo que es rhyme y tal vez por eso se conservó tal cual y como está… se mostró un holograma frente a mí, mostraba aquellos momentos en que se divertía con ellos, ya sea conmigo o con ellos.- enojo y tristeza…-me mostro recuerdos en que se sentía frustrado, o cuando se sentía solo.- y… también, experimente… el amor…- esta última me mostraba completamente a mí, me mostro sin ocultar nada todos esos recuerdos junto a mi.- pero, cuando jugué rhyme sentí que algo se bloqueó, y fue mi sentido del dolor… tenía miedo de que me consideraras como un monstruo, de estar solo de nuevo… ya estuve solo una vez… y no quiero volver a estarlo.- dijo abrazándome tímidamente con miedo de hacerme daño…- me quede cegado por el dolor, estaba tan desesperado por volver a recuperarlo sin darme cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño… TE QUIERO y perdóname.- me abraza ahora con un poco de fuerza.

-puede que ya no sientas nada pero, estaré contigo, estaremos todos contigo. Me preocupas mucho y por eso me importas… además no eres capaz de hacerme algo malo, te conozco y no eres capaz… ¿o sí?- aun abrazándome lo negó con su cabeza- bien, entonces porque te preocupas, solo vuelve a ser tú mismo…- acerque mi manos a su cabeza donde ahí se encontraba su vendaje retirándoselo de poco a poco hasta que abre los ojos y le digo.- no eres un monstruo eres como todos nosotros… TE QUIERO NOIZ…- correspondí a su abrazo y el cuarto de rhyme se destruyo completamente, antes de regresar nos miramos el uno al otro… fue por un corto tiempo pero reímos y volvimos al mundo real.

…

…

…

Desperté con un poco de dificultad, usar scrap es algo agotador, no te que alguien se movía, era noiz.

-noiz… ¿estás bien?

-auch…- es lo que escuche… ha recuperado su sentido del dolor, inmediatamente me levante, noiz con dificultad se levantó, sus heridas aún seguían, fui corriendo por el botiquín para curarlo.

-noiz, espera te voy a curar.

-si…- logro sentarse en la cama así que empecé de una vez comenzando por los brazos, después tenía unas cuantas heridas en sus piernas, y en su rostro también había cortadas.

-bueno, ya está listo…- cerré la cajita y la puse en una mesita cerca de noiz… su cuerpo estaba casi vendado y de alguna manera me recordó a cuando él estaba hospitalizado.- ¿estas mejor?- pregunte y el responde.

-si… gracias diana…

-de nada… por lo que veo ya has recuperado tu sentido del dolor…- respondí mirándolo de pies a cabeza, le sonreí de forma tierna.

-si…- se sonrojo levemente, y volteo hacia otro lado, reí por unos segundos, es que están jodidamente adorable cuando se trata de el...

-Diana…

-¿sí?- voltee hacia él, y me beso… me sorprendí a tal grado en que ya me pusiera muy roja… Y justamente cuando aoba llega viendo la escena.

-noiz, está aquí mi…- se quedó en shock al vernos de esta forma y rápidamente actúa...

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!?- grito aoba separándome del rubio.

-¡aoba! No pasó nada

-aja si como no, ¡los vi! ¡Los vi besándose!- me tomo fuertemente del brazo en dirección a la puerta, voltea hacia noiz con una cara de enojo.-¡TIENES PROHIBIDO ACERCATE A MI HERMANITA!- y después de eso nos fuimos directamente a casa.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Ya mucho tiempo sin escribir y bueno ahí les dejo el cap. 12… y un saludito a NANAHARASAYA16 que ella me dio la idea de la última parte donde aparece aoba viendo como su hermanita se besaba con el rubio sensualon alemán noiz…. Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **LINNKITA-CHAN… FUERA!**


	13. Chapter 13

YO EN DRAMATICAL MURDER

Cap. 13

NUEVO PROBLEMA SURGE

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestro sensualote noiz, se le declara a nuestra chiquilla llamada diana, y para colmo este mismo la besó y para su mala suerte aoba al entrar a la casa de noiz se da cuenta de una enorme sorpresa… bueno sigamos con el capítulo.

Me encontraba caminando de vuelta a casa a fuerzas porque… mi hermano tuvo una reacción poco peculiar cuando vio que me beso noiz, ahora él no tiene ni el permiso de acercárseme ni un poquito. Una vez que llegamos a la casa lo primero que hizo aoba fue mirarme enojado.

-… a ver dime… ¿Por qué hicieron eso?...- se cruzó de brazos.

-…- mire hacia otro lado evitando la pregunta.

-te estoy hablando diana, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-eso no te incumbe.

-sí, si me incumbe… diana, tiene casi 20 años, no pueden estar haciendo eso

-¡pero el diferente!

-¿aoba? ¿Diana? ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo una vez que nos vio.

-…- no dije nada y corrí a mi cuarto, ren miro extrañado la situación.

…

…

…

Más tarde mientras permanecía encerrada en mi cuarto, tocaron mi puerta.

-diana… ¿puedo entrar?- habló ren, mas sin embargo no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-¡vete! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- grite desde mi cuarto, aún estoy enojada como para que pueda hablar con el… hubo un silencio.

-no voy a regañarte diana, por favor abre…- fue lo único que dijo, me pare de mi cama y le abrí dejándome ver a ren en frente mío… entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama a lo cual me pidió que me sentara con él. Correspondí y lo hice, hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, hasta que decide hablar el peli azul oscuro.

\- aoba, me conto lo que hiciste…

-…- me quede callada pero el sigue hablando.

-… diana, lo que hiciste-

-¡ya lo sé! ¡Lo que hice no estuvo bien! ¡Me lo han dicho muchas veces!- abracé mis piernas y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas.- ¡me lo ha dicho miles de veces!...- grite, sorprendiendo a ren.

-…- se quedó callado por un momento, pero vuelve nuevamente a hablar.

-sé que te molesta pero él tiene 20 años… y tal vez él podría…- otra vez se quedó callado

\- lo sé, pero… noiz no creo que tenga esas intenciones…

-… no sabemos que pueda hacer noiz, no lo conocemos en su totalidad.

-pues yo sí.

-y como lo sabes…

-¿… recuerdas cuando les hable de mi mundo?

-… ah es cierto… pero ahora que estas aquí, no sabemos que pueda ser capaz de hacerte, y no queremos que seas herida.

-quizás… quizás… tengas razón… pero no es justo.

-¿hm?- ladeó su cabeza en forma de pregunta

-a aoba también lo besó y no dice nada, me besa y ya es el fin del mundo- dije en forma de broma, se ríe.

\- bueno, bueno, solo quiero que te cuides. Eres nuestra preciada hermanita…- me revuelve el pelo.

-está bien, está bien, ya entendí no es necesario que me lo digas tantas veces.- aparte su mano de mi cabeza ya más relajada. Nos reímos por un rato, hasta que vino aoba para avisarnos de ir a comer a lo cual asentimos.

…

…

Luego de la comida decidí a mi cuarto y fui a reposar un poco, cuando escuche una melodía.

 _Yura yura… yurameku nami no mani…_

 _Kira kira… kagayaku… koe watata yure kanata e to…_

Al escuchar esa melodía me hizo dar cuenta de que era clear. Mire por el barranco pero no había nada y cuando miro hacia arriba.

-¡DIANA-CHAN!

-WAH! Clear! ¿Qué haces arriba?- le pregunte al albino que estaba frente a mí, que de por si me dio un gran susto.

-jeje, vine a visitarla diana-chan, ¿y qué tal su día diana-chan?

-bien, y no me quejo.

-ya veo.- entre él y yo comenzamos a charlar por un rato, es divertido que venga a la casa aunque a veces sea sin avisar pero bueno ya que… las charlas que hacemos siempre son variadas, hablamos de música, programas de televisión, y por supuesto no ponemos a cantar la canción de las medusas.

Mientras hablaba con clear no me había dado cuenta de se había hecho tarde, ya casi era de noche… clear se despidió de mi pero sin antes darme un enorme abrazo de despedida y se marchó de la habitación dejándome sola.

-clear siempre tan inocente y juguetón… bueno creo que sería mejor irme a dormir…- me fui a mi cama cubriéndome con las cobijas para solo después cerrar mis ojos.

…

…

Me encontraba en una habitación casi oscura por la tenue luz que había en el lugar, de pronto la habitación cambio por completo ahora parecía un cielo de los más hermoso que haya visto. De ahí logre divisar a un albino frente a mí; era clear me acerqué a él lentamente con la intención de poder verlo.

Se dio la vuelta al notar mi presencia, nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos me da una sonrisa y se da la vuelta alejándose a cada paso que daba… quería llamarlo pero mi voz no salía… así que solo podía verlo como se iba con cada paso. Luego toda esa escena se pasa a otro lugar… se ven como las instalaciones toue antes de ser destruidas, todas con su respectivo lugar, miré a mi alrededor y logre divisar a una cabellera de color blanco, no, son 2… dos chicos con trajes idénticos.

Me acerqué a ellos para verlos a ambos, pero se dan cuenta de mi presencia y voltean a mi… son como clear… son los alphas; me asuste con solo verlos.

-no pensamos que llegarías tan lejos por tus amigos…- hablo el alpha1.- ya van 2 con los que te relacionas con el Scrap…

-pero eso no significa que ya puedas controlarlo de verdad…- hablo el alpha2, sinceramente odio a estos dos mire por donde los mire de pronto habla de nuevo el alpha1.

-tus deseos de destruir aún se mantienen activos…- señalo mi cabeza.- muy pronto ella despertará y consumirá todo recuerdo de ti…

-eso nunca va a pasar, no mientras siga aquí, nada le pasará a mi mente… ahora díganme donde esta clear

-¿hablas del mal programado?... está en la habitación ***, no creo que quieras verlo.

\- no importa, es mi amigo, no puedo permitir que le hagan algo…- salí corriendo de la escena en busca de la habitación que me dijeron. Al encontrarla me calmé un poco y abrí la puerta de la habitación pude notar una cabellera blanca a lo cual se dio la vuelta al sentir mi presencia.

-diana-san…- escuche de aquella persona, espera, algo cambió… no es clear.- la estuve esperando por favor venga.- me toma de la mano hasta una camilla de metal, al estar cerca de camilla, me aterroricé al ver lo que mis ojos observan.

-aoba…- mis ojos no podían creerlo, aoba, mi hermano… esta sin brazos ni piernas.- ¿¡que le hiciste a mi hermano!? ¿! Que le hiciste a mi hermano clear?- grité aterrada a albino, más sin embargo en él se pudo ver aquella sonrisa tierna pero a la vez aterradora.

-¿no es hermoso… diana-san…?.- habló con una voz más siniestra que la anterior; definitivamente este no es clear…- aoba-san es tan hermoso pero… sé que tendrá que morir algún día, y no podía volverme humano, así que decidí en hacerlo como yo-

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANO?!- al borde de las lágrimas grité, no puedo creerlo…

-lo hice porque lo amo… ahora…- su mirada volvió abajo, pero nuevamente su mirada a mí pero con un rostro entre mezclado con la obsesión y locura.- es tu turno…- de ahí ya no pude ver nada más, no sentía mi cuerpo…

-buenos días… diana-san… se ve tan hermosa como siempre…- escuche un voz familia, me estremecí con tan solo oír.

-… _CLEAR_ …- me desperté de golpe pero ya era de mañana, sentí un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza, me levante como pude para tomar mi medicina para calmar esos dolores.

Una vez que las tomé decidí ir a la cocina encontrándome con aoba, ren y tae desayunando.

-buenos días, día… ¡tu ojos! ¡Otra vez!...

-¿eh?... UGH!- sentí como si mi cabeza de repente le dio una punzada al centro de mi cerebro… grité por el dolor, de tal modo en que me desmayé.

-¡DIANA!

-¡HERMANITA!

 **AOBA'S POV**

Con solo ver a mi hermana caer al suelo me hizo reaccionar… ya hace mucho que no le pasaba, mejor dicho es la segunda vez que se desmaya a causa de sus poderes…

La cargué en mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación junto con la ayuda de ren.

-es la segunda vez que le pasa… al parecer los poderes quieren salir…

-lo más probable, ella apenas puede controlar scrap pero…

En ese mismo momento escuche risas, volteé a mi hermana que se levantó de la cama riendo cínicamente, se dio la vuelta para mirarnos a ambos… sus ojos empezaron a brillar con mas intensidad.

-torpes hermanos…

-diana…

-¡YA NO SOY ELLA!... ya no soy aquella niñata que conocen como su hermana…- ambos retrocedimos por precaución, según me dijo que sus poderes pueden matar.- no se metan en mi camino…

-¡no! Eres nuestra hermana-

-¡CALLATE!- como si fuera por arte de magia me aventó contra la pared provocando un fuerte dolor a mi espalda que por cierto aun dolía por el ataque que hizo ren a diana y me dejó inconsciente- te dije que no te metas en mi camino…

 ***dentro de la mente de aoba***

 **-** que rayos está ocurriendo ahí aoba?

-sly es nuestra hermana… sus poderes están empezando a liberarse.

-¿como?

\- ahora me ha dado un golpe fuerte con su telequinesis…

-esto es grave, tenemos que hacer algo… si se cruza con alguien puede que la mate al instante.

-es cierto…

-¿crees que puedas levantarte?

-no estoy muy seguro el golpe que me dio fue muy fuerte.

-está bien… yo tomaré el control esta vez tengo que hablar con "ella".

-cuento contigo sly.

-si…

 ***fuera de la mente de aoba y narrador en tercera persona***

Aoba se encontraba en el piso inconsciente… más sin embargo se levante como si nada hubiera pasado. "Ella" volteo a su hermano, pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no era él.

-vaya así que tú también tienes una contraparte.

-… tienes que parar…- habló sly con una voz fría, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-¡jamás! ¡Jamás! volverán a ver a su hermanita… ahora soy yo…- levantó sus brazos lentamente haciendo que cosas de la habitación se levitaran.- ¡quien tiene el control ahora!- empezó a atacar hacia sus hermanos y cuando quedaron aturdidos ella escapó por la ventana.

-mierda… esto será malo… vamos ren… ¡corre!

-¡sí!- ambos empezaron a correr, en busca de su hermana.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **BUENO AQUI LES DEJO NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DE VERDAD QUERÍA DARLE UN POCO DE PROTAGONISMO A LOS ALPHAS, A CLEAR Y A SLY... QUIEN AHORA SE ENCARGARÁ DEL PROBLEMA QUE VAN A ENFRENTAR Y SEGUIRÉ DESPUES CON EL PROBLEMA DE CLEAR HASTA QUE YA NO QUEDE NINGUNO MAS... EN FIN... UN SALUDO A NANAHARASAYA16 Y A HACKS ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO.**

 **BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO... LINKITA-CHAN FUERA!**


	14. Chapter 14

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 14

…HERMANITA…

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…** nuestra amiga diana nuevamente tuvo un sueño extraño pero esta vez de nuestro albino adorable, sin embargo al despertar algo cambia… ella sufre ahora un dolor punzante en su mente logrando debilitarla y que la otra "yo" saliera de su mente. Ahora con ella al mando se escapa de su casa lo cual sus hermanos van tras ella.

 **SLY'S POV**

Las cosas con mi hermana se pusieron feas… todo esto sucedió apenas esta mañana, desde que vi a mi hermana besarse con ese perforado de mierda, sentía ganas de golpearlo por meterse con mi hermanita… en fin…

Cuando salimos de la casa me di cuenta que en ciertas partes causa destrozos en la calle, tenemos que detenerla o si no puede que no regrese la Diana que conocemos.

-¡DIANA! ¡DIANA! ¡DONDE ESTAS!- seguía buscando en toda calle buscándola, de repente el coil sonó, es koujaku

"¡aoba! Hace unos minutos diana pasó por mi negocio

-¿en qué dirección fue?

"se fue hacia el distrito sur, ¿pero qué pasó? ¿Algo le paso?

-no es momento de explicar, ahora solo queda encontrarla, quédate donde estas iremos a buscarla

"está bien, llamaré a mi chicos para que nos ayuden"

-bien, entonces te veo ahí.-colgué y miré a ren.

-sly, vámonos…

-¡sí!- a toda velocidad corrimos hasta el negocio de koujaku, que de por si se veían un montón de mujeres asustadas por algo que vieron

-¡aoba!...- se vino corriendo una vez que me logró ver.- ¿Algo le pasó a diana? Sus ojos se veían como los tuyos pero parecía que brillaban

-koujaku, no es aoba, es sly… la contraparte de aoba.- habló ren

-¿eh? ¿Sly?

-ya te lo explicaremos por ahora hay que encontrarla, sus poderes podrían causar una masacre

-… ya veo, mis chicos ya están aquí así que podremos buscarla con mayor rapidez.

-muy bien, ¡vámonos!- mientras buscamos, me encontré con ese albino de aoba.

-¡AOBA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- corrió hacia mi alterado.- ¡acabo de ver a diana-chan se fue a una calles directo al distrito sur!

-¡… albino acompáñanos, vamos ren!

-¡si!

Corrimos directo al distrito sur, es ahí donde solía pasarme el rato durante mis tiempos de rhyme… espero que no pase eso… mientras corríamos me di cuenta que hizo ciertos destrozos en las calles ahuyentando a la gente, con estos destrozos en las calles quizás sea avisada la policía por esto.

…Hermanita….

…

…

Ya han pasado 3 horas y nada, el distrito Sur está envuelto de muchos callejones, se pudo haber ido a cualquier parte, no eh recibido nada de los demás ni siquiera una llamada para saber dónde está… mientras seguíamos corriendo por las calles con ren a mi lado, mientras más avanzábamos más pistas encontramos del paradero de nuestra hermana. No hasta que escuche murmullos y risas en un callejón algo abandonado.

Escuche su voz, es ella, sin embargo oí más voces... 2 para ser más exactos, por alguna razón siento que esas voces las conozco de algún lado, al adéntrame a ese callejón lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana pero lo que me sorprendió fue esto… eran aquellos no gemelos que se hacen llamar mis fans; jamás pensé que los volvería a ver…

-¿virus…trip?...- hablé con cierta inseguridad.

-¿hm?- ambos me miraron, pero delante de ellos ahí está nuestra hermanita- diana…- con solo mencionar su nombre también se dio la vuelta.

-aoba…- me habló en un tono frio, tanto ren como yo estamos congelados en el mismo lugar.

-¿aoba-san?- hablo uno de los no gemelos, virus…

-¿aoba?- dijo el otro… trip…

-que sorpresa, que suerte tenemos el verte, ahora estamos hablando con…tu hermana… aoba-san…- terminó de hablar lo cual nos hizo sorprender a los 2.

-¿a qué has venido hermano?- preguntó indiferente, mas sin embargo se le puede notar la sorpresa.

-hemos venido por ti, devuelve a nuestra hermana.- hablé casi gritando.

-déjame pensarlo…- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que responde de manera rápida.- no.- y de la nada me la nada me aventó nuevamente a una pared aunque con más fuerza.

-¡aoba!- fue lo último que oí antes de caer inconsciente…

…

…

…

Estaba inconsciente, no puedo oír nada, no puedo sentir nada… no puedo hacer nada… de pronto algo se vino ante mí, era diana... la diana que yo conozco…

-¡DIANA!- por instinto la abrace como si no hubiera un mañana, pero se separa y habla.

-sly… tienes que despertar, ella está causando muchos problemas… ahora los compañeros de koujaku están en una pelea contra ella pero ellos no están ganando.

-¿que? Pero si…

-tienes que despertar… ¡rápido! ¡Ella planea-…- de pronto de la nada se desvaneció haciéndose polvo. Me siento como un completo inútil… no puedo salvar a mi hermanita… no puedo… no puedo… lo único que quiero es que se detenga, que se detenga, detente… detente… ¡detente!...

-¡DETENTE!- mi voz salió de la nada haciendo que todos, quedaran en un profundo silencio, incluso ella, los únicos que no quedaron afectados por el SRCAP fueron los no gemelos; no perdí tiempo y corrí a ella con la poca que me quedaba… dije una vez que junte nuestras frentes mirándola a los ojos.

- _! AHORA VOY A ENTRAR EN TI!_ \- dije y todo se desintegró como débiles cristales se tratase revelando a mí una habitación bastante tétrica.

Sentía el piso resbaloso al igual que frio como el hielo, avance con poca confianza por la habitación hasta que me encontré con la verdadera diana; se le veía en una posición como si estuviera abrazando sus rodillas al igual que permanece con los ojos cerrados con poca seguridad me le acerqué pero una chispa me impidió dejando mostrar una cárcel eléctrica… a su lado se dejó ver a su otra yo…

-se ve que si te importa mucho tu hermanita, pero, ahora haz caído en mi trampa…

-¿qué?- chasqueó los dedos y cables me amarraron para dejarme inmóvil- ¿porque haces esto?

-por favor, yo quiero controlarlos… controlar sus mentes a mi antojo, quiero verlos sufrir a todos... pero ella…- se dio la vuelta y miró a diana con repudio.- se interpone en mi camino… y cada vez que estoy por lograrlo ella tiene que arruinar todo.

-¿pero porque a nosotros?

-…- me miró y sonrió de manera siniestra…- sabía muy bien que tú y tus amigos no eran personas normales lo cual hizo que me interesara mucho en ustedes…

-¿cómo que lograrlo? ¡Tú nunca saliste hasta ahora!

-¿en serio crees eso?... vaya que hermano más tonto tengo… mientras ella está despierta me impide salir, pero mientras duerme…

-¡¿no… así que tú eres la causante de que casi nos mataran a mí y a ella!?

-tú qué crees… en serio que das pena…- se empezó a reír la desgraciada, así que ella causó todo lo que vivimos hace tiempo. ¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta hasta ahora! ¡En verdad que soy un completo inútil!

-detente…

-¿mh? ¿Qué has dicho?

-eh, dicho… ¡QUE TE DETENGAS!- si ella quiere jugar sucio… voy a jugar sucio también…- ¡ya no nos importa lo que hagas! ¡Pero, recuperaremos a diana a como dé lugar! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!... ni nuestra hermanita… ni nadie más…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AHHH~~ AL FIN… DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO LES TRAIGO NUEVO EPISODIO Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^W^… UN SALUDITO A HACKS Y A NANAHARASAYA16, LAS QUIERO MUCHOTE NIÑAS Y BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.**

 **LINKITA-CHAN… FUERA!**


	15. Chapter 15

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 15

...¿SEI?...

PRIMERO QUE NADA... SE QUE ME TARDÉ UN CHINGO EN SUBIR EPISODIO PERO AQUI LO TIENEN, EH REGRESADO! y primero que nada le doy un saludo enorme pero enorme a NANAHARASAYA16 por mandarme saludos en uno de los episodios, gracias amiga mia! y yo tambien te dejo mis saludos saya-chan! ^w^

bueno eh regresado y aqui les dejo leyendo

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... nos dimos cuenta de que la otra personalidad de nuestra prota buscaba controlar las mentes de los amigos de aoba, por lo que ahora Sly el hermano de diana, estará dispuesto a recuperar a su hermana a **cualquier costo... aun si tiene que matarla...**

Bueno sigamos con la historia...

 **SLY'S POV**

Todo el escenario cambió por completo a un estadio de Rhyme, es de colores azules llendo desde al más claro al más oscuro... Había figuras de flotando por todo el lugar, como... ¿somos nosotros?... estan aoba, ese perro, koujaku, el albino, todos estaban sacados como una juego de 8-bits.

-¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!- el estadio se le inviertieron los colores ahora son de colores rojizos, y se pusieron barreras electricas, lo suficiente potentes para no escapar. Apareció Ren como cuando solía ser un all-mate, tiene puesto su tipico traje de Rhyme.

-¡Sly! ¡¿que esta pasando?!- dijo Ren alterado.

-¡NO LO SE!- respondí- diana y yo estamos en Rhyme.

-¿Rhyme?... Pero esta es la mente ¿como puede manifestarse un campo?...- la miramos a "ella" hasta que nos responde.

-la mente, es lo más facil de manipular... sin embargo también es igual de impresionante, ya que puedes crear mundo a voluntad propia.

-entonces por eso pudiste crear este estadio de Rhyme.

-así es... Ren... pero basta de palabrerias ¡es hora de jugar!

"RHYME FIEL RELEASED"... "GAME START"

"Ella" no perdió tiempo y empezo con atacarnos con esferas electricas, lanzandolas contra nosotros, cosa que pudimos esquivar con dificultad pero resulta que estos son explosivos. Nos llegaron a tocar unas cuantas causando un ligero daño, despues optó por dar ataques bombarderos como misiles o flechas en si... son mas dificiles logrando herirnos mas.

Ren apenas puede puede protegerme y ambos no queremos seguir recibiendo mas daño.

-¡REN! ¡KEI-SET!- grité aprovechando la distracción que tiene.

-¡RYOKAI!- contestó de manera rapida y preparó sus brazos lanzando un potente cañon de energía hacia "ella" dandole mucho daño.

-¡Eso Ren!- le dije feliz.

-maldito...- se levantó con dificultad del suelo.- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ESTUPIDO PERRO!- esferas oscuras de energía aparecieron a nuestro alrededor. No se porqué sin embargo esto sería... ¿un deja vú?... Las esferas negras fueron en dirección hacia nosotros golpenadonos fuertemente.

...

Sentía que ya no podiamos mas, logramos darle unos cuantos golpes y nada mas... aún así eso no la detiene, continuó hasta que estamos al punto de ser derrotados.

-mueran...- hizo otra esfera de energía oscura sin embargo esta es muy enorme, gigante diría yo... no sabía como reaccionar mi cuerpo y mente estan bloqueados. No responden a nada de lo que les pido, seguro este es el final... ¿no?... cerré mis ojos para aceptar de una vez nuestro destino.

...

...

Escuchamos el impacto de algo, pero no lo sentimos, abrí mis ojos, noté que alguien estaba ahi, tiene 8 brazos y a juzgar por la vestimenta solo se me vino esto a la cabeza.

-Usui...- dije pero si el está aqui... entonces...

-Aoba... Sly... Ren... ¿estan bien?- lo sabía es Sei... mi hermano mayor.

-¿Sei? pero... como fue que...- mis palabras no podían articularse en mente, estoy en blanco ¿como llegó aquí?- ¿como llegaste aquí?

-me llamaron por que estaban en peligro...- dirigió su mirada en "ella" y después en diana que estaba aún en esa cárcel eléctrica.- que bueno que llegué a tiempo... puede que nunca pudieran salir de aquí.

-Sei...- habló "ella" con un rostro de desagrado.- sabía que ella te llamaría... hermano mayor...

-¡tienes que parar!- le gritó.

-¡¿para que debería obedecerte!? ¡soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes! ¡ella solo es un estorbo para mis planes!- la miró con odio, para después mirarnos a nosotros.

-aún así somo tus hermanos mayore- le respondí pero nos interrumpe.

-¡no son mis hermanos! ¡JAMÁS LO FUERON! ¡NO NACÍ PARA PROTEGER! ¡SOLO QUIERO DESTRUIRLOS!

-¡ISSEI!- gritó mi hermano.

-no me llames por ese nombre... lo odio.

-Issei, tienes que abrir los ojos, no te das cuenta del alboroto que haz causado...

-¿y eso a mi que? lo hice para satisfacer mis deseos... pero se acabó el tiempo de hablar... ahora que estas aquí estúpido hermano mayor, los mataré a los 3.- hizo esferas de energía dispuestas a atacarnos, mientras que sei hace lo mismo.

-¡déjalos en paz!- gritó mi hermano.- no voy a dejar que les hagas daño...

-esta bien... entonces...¡MUÉRETE!

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS ISSEI!- gritó esta vez diana...- no les hagas daño... no los mates...- musito en voz baja pero sin embargo pudimos oír.

-...- todos nos quedamos perplejos ante sus palabras incluyendo a "ella".- ¿y porque debería escucharte?

-no los mates...

-¿no debería matarlos? ¡JA!... sigues siendo tan estupida...- esferas negras aparecieron de nuevo, listas para acabar con ellos.- ahora si, sin interrupciones... mueran

...

...

Mientras en el mundo real todos los chicos, junto con la abuela, vigilaban a los 3 cuerpos que yacen en la sala, noiz esta preocupado por Aoba y Ren aunque esta más preocupado por Diana.

-¿que crees que este pasando ahí en su mente...?- preguntó clear observando a diana que de por si se había encariñado mucho con ella.

-no lo se...- contestó koujaku observando a Aoba y Ren.- pero no hay que perder la esperanza... ella sabrá como arreglar las cosas.

De repente notaron que la chica se movía, sin embargo algo pasó... sus ojos se abrieron de repente para mostrarse completamente blancos, su piel se volvió de igual manera junto con unas marcas de color negro, su cabello le creció de manera exagerada hasta que se hizo de color blanco puro.

-ayuda... "ella"... los va a matar... ayudenlos... por favor- a pesar de que tuviera los ojos blanquecidos sentían que diana los miraba.

-pero... como podemos ayudarlos diana-chan, ellos están en tu mente- como respuesta tomo la mano de koujaku, después la de noiz, luego la de clear y mink y al final virus y trip que se dignaron a ayudarla también.

-ahora serán llevados a mi mente... pero les advierto algo... ella es poderosa y si se dejan vencer por ella, los matará lo cual es probable que nunca regresen al mundo real...- todos callaron pero asintieron, diana cerró sus ojos diciendo estas palabras...

-serán llevados a mi mente...- una punzada fuerte les toco a cada uno para luego caer desmayados cada uno.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Chapter 16

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 16

UNA NUEVA VERDAD SALE

* * *

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...** nuestros queridisímos Sly y Ren estan ahora en una batalla de Rhyme contra "ella" que por cierto no les iba tan bien... pero por suerte alguien vino a salvarlos y ese es Sei... ahora si sigamos con la historia.

 **NORMAL'S POV**

Una vez que todos cayeron rendidos ante el efecto de Scrap llegaron sin problema alguno a la mente de diana, se sorprendieron ante el escenario en frente de sus ojos... Sly, Ren y Sei peleando contra "ella" o más bien "Issei".

-¡Diana-chan!- gritó clear haciendo que Issei se distrajera por un momento, aunque lo aprovecharon para atacarla...

-¡KH! ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- las esferas no se tardaron en aparecer y con fuerza las lanza hacia ellos.

-¡AOBA!- gritó Koujaku a lo cual todos fueron hacia el, cuando el humo se dispersó notaron que estaban en un escudo muy potente incluso mas de que podría dar el All-mate de Noiz.

\- eso estuvo cerca...- suspiró Sei.

-¿estan bien Sly-san, Ren?- dijo Virus.

-estamos bien... al parecer nos ha tocado con un oponente muy fuerte...- se formó una pequeña sonrisa recordando sus tiempos de Rhyme.

-oh genial... ¡¿Ahora más compañía?!... Si ella los trajo aquí es porque necesitan ayuda... ¡JA!...- Issei volteó hacia Diana y se acercó a ella poniendose enfrente de la carcel electrica.- en serio que me estas empezando a dar un tremendo dolor de cabeza...- la miró a los ojos demostrando el miedo ante ella.

-pero... creo que me serás util...- quitó la carcel en la que se encontraba atrapada Diana, con un solo brazo la alzo ahorcandola levemente. Los demás miraron la escena con enfado hacia ella así que entre todos intentaron atacarla pero todo fue inutil.- Tus amiguitos si que son unos debiles, aún así, no se van a interponer en lo que voy a hacer ahora...- con un poco de su poder maligno hizo aparecer lo que sería como un collar, tiene alas de murcielago junto con una gema pequeña color rojo sangre.

La soltó haciedola caer, y mientras estaba medio atontada le colocó el collar... y este se activó por cuenta propia, empezó a brillar la gema sacando espiritus en pena, llenos de rencor, odio, y desprecio ante todo, todos al mismo tiempo entraron abrieron paso al corazón de Diana haciendola gritar de dolor por tantas intromisiones a su fragil corazon.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡AGHH! ¡AHHH! ¡CHICOS AYUDA!- todos mirarón perplejos la escena lo cual no tardaron en atacarla y más con deseos de querer matarla.

-¡DIANA!- gritó Sly.

-ella no te podrá oír...- esquivaba con delicadeza e elegancia los movimientos de cada uno de ellos.- ahora ella estará bajo mi control cuando todos los espiritus la consuman completamente...- de un salto se hizo para atras para recargar sus esferas de energía, quien ya las lanzo multipes veces a todos los chicos.

-¡CHICOS!...- gritó Diana quien apenas pudo ver lo que ha sucedido.- ¡dejalos en paz! ¡ISSEI! ¡ESCUCHAME!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! !ya no queda nada que hacer¡ ¡tu... vas a obedecerme quieras o no!- la visión de Diana se tornó negra por completo.

 **DIANA'S POV**

No puedo ver nada... no siento nada... es solo un vacío profundo en mi corazón...

-¿hola?- nadie me responde.- ¿hay alguien?

"¿te sientes feliz?"

-¿eh? ¡por supuesto que si! ¡mis hermanos estan peleando por salvarme!

"¿eres feliz?

-¡por supuesto que lo soy!

"a mi me parece que no..."

-...

"no eres feliz... solo escapas de la realidad"

-¿... a que te refieres?...

"odias el mundo en el que naciste..."

-...

"te maltrataron... te trataron como una escoria"

-... puede que tengas razon...

"tu corazon se ha vuelto tan fragil..."

-¿y eso que?

"en cualquier momento se rompería... estarías tan destrozada que dejarías de vivir para dejár de sufrír"

-¿... cual es tu punto? ¿a que quieres llegar?

"ellos te odian... el mundo te desprecia... lo odias tanto que no quieres vivir"

-...

"nadie te ama... nadie se preocupa por ti"

-¡CALLATE!

"por eso unete"

-...

"¡unete!"

-no quiero...

"unete... ¿no quieres dejar de sufrir?"

-es lo que más quisiera...

"muy bien... entonces ya estas en concuerdo con nosotros"

-...

...

...

...

 **NORMAL'S POV**

Los espiritus no dejaban ver nada de Diana, pero, de una sola todos entraron facilemente al corazón de ella aceptando cada uno de esos sentimientos... dejando ver a una chica de piel completamente negra y marcas rojas... sus ojos cambiaron a completamente rojos sin siquiera tener una iris o una pupila... colmillos grandes como para devorar carne humana, en su cara hay tambien marcas profundas de cortadas al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo, y por ultimo en su cuello hay una linea que divide su cabeza con el cuerpo que con un hilo es cosida esa parte como si la hubieran decapitado.

-¿pero que...?- dijo sei.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡al fin!...- volteó a los chicos que miraban con horror la escena de Diana.- como veran, ella conoce cada uno de sus finales malos, los conoce al pie de la letra a cada uno... los verdaderos sentimientos de ella junto con los espiritus se han sincronizado dando al verdadero ser en su corazon.

-¡¿como?!- dijo Noiz sorprendido y muy preocupado.

-¡ya no hay nada que puedan hacer! ¡ahora ella solo me obedece a mi!...- miró a diana con una sonrisa sadica.- acabalos...- habló y esta le obedeció dando un gran salto quedando enfrente de Issei, alzó sus brazos para crear un arco y flecha. Apuntó hacia Sly y disparó, las flechas se fueron multiplicando y multiplicando hasta pegar con todos quitandoles gran parte de vida.

Lanzó nuevamente flechas multiplicándose como si fueran interminables, de milagro ellos pudieron esquivar sin recibir daño, con su mano la levanto levemente para cerrarla en un puño encerrando a todos en una burbuja oscura...

 **SLY'S POV**

Esto es malo no atrapó a todos, la burbuja oscura parece no romperse por mas que la golpeara con todas nuestras fuerzas, de la nada manos empezaron a rodaearnos a lo cual Noiz se le notó el miedo en su mirada, Virus y Trip miraron con cierta inquietud... Cuando esas manos nos llegaron a tocar heridas profundas se hicieron solamente con su roce...

Demonios... Esto ya se está saliendo de control, ya no es Rhyme esto es un juego a muerte contra nuestra hermana.

-que diablos... Agh!?- las heridas comenzaron a arder fuertemente, tenemos que salir de aquí y pronto.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!... ¡ESTO YA NO ES RHYME!- dijo Sei.

"ayuda..."

-¿eh?...- dije.

"..."

-¿que fue eso...?

-no lo se, aún así debemos salir de aquí...- en ese momento la misma voz volvió.

"Sly..."

-!¡... ¡DIANA!...

-¿que sucede Sly?.- preguntó aoba dentro de mi mente.

-diana, esta en mucho peligro... ahora es controlada por ella...

-¿que?

-por un collar que le puso ella, reveló su verdadero ser. Ahora estamos atrapados en una burbuja hecha por diana... no podemos salir.- dije mientras seguía intentando romper la burbuja.

-¿no puedes comunicarte con ella?.- respondió alterdado.

-apenas escuché su voz...

-...

-...- ambos nos quedamos en un silencio y responde.

-déjame intentarlo... tal vez pueda llamar su conciencia...- sentí una punzada en mi cabeza para regresar de nuevo a donde soy originalmente.

 **AOBA'S POV**

Con lo que dijo Sly ya es más que suficiente, no se si pueda llamarla pero vale la pena intentarlo... me concentré en mi mente.

"Diana"...

"..."

"respondeme, Diana"

"..."

"vamos... diana"

"a..."

"Diana"

"a...o...ba..."

"¡Diana! ¡no te dejes vencer por ella ya eso es lo que quiere!"

"no puedo... yo estoy sola... nadie me necesita... nadie me ama... soy un error"

"¡¿pero de que estas hablando?!"

"es como lo dijo la abuela, soy un experimento fallido de toue..."

-es inútil estúpido hermano mayor...- ella escuchó a través de la burbuja.- jamás podrás sacarla del trance que tiene... desde pequeña ah sufrido... ha sufrido tantas cosas que se ah quedado traumada...- Diana nos sacó de la burbuja y se puso al lado de la otra.

-¿que clase de cosas pudo haber pasado...? no creo que alguien tan amable y alegre pudiera haber pasado por traumas...- dije en defensa.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡MI QUERIDO Y ESTÚPIDO HERMANO AOBA! ¿tu que puedes saber de ella?...

 **"YO FUI CREADA POR ELLA"**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **woooooow! una nueva verdad sale a la luz mijitas xD, issei fue creada por ella?! que hasta ni se yo que escribí jaja bueno ya que...**

 **un saludo enorme a NANAHARASAYA16 xD tu historia tambien me encanta y espero a que la sigas amiga!**

 **bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir me despido... LINKITA-CHAN... FUERA!**


	17. Chapter 17

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 17

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

* * *

No puedo creer lo que acabo de oir, ¿Issei fue creada por Diana?

-inutiles son todos ustedes... ella nunca les contó la verdad de su vida.

-a que te refieres...

-... abuso sexual, acoso escolares, maltrato físico, psicológico, rechazo por la sociedad, insultos verbales hacia ella... son solo algunas de las cosas que ha sufrido...- su mirada se volvió de odio- para poder soportar todo ese dolor y pesar me creó para soportar todo.

-¿abusos?- dijo sei anonadado. Diana reaccionó rápido y sacó con sus manos una lanza filosa quien con fuerza la lanzó hacia el susodicho.

-si no quieren terminar muertos les diré que no digan nada...

-¿pero porque nunca no dijo nada? se veía tan feliz y alegre, ¡¿como podría haber sufrido tales tragedias?!- gritó noiz.

-... matalos...- susurró Issei, lo cual Diana correspondió rapidamente, lanzando nuevamente flechas multiplies hacia ellos que de milagro de dios pudieron esquivar nuevamente.

"ayuda"- la voz de diana resonó en la mente de aoba "ayudenme"- apenas logró escuchar aoba y miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza a la chica, mientras que todos intentaban con lo que podían intentar no morir.

-¡LO TENGO!- exclamó el peliazul.

-¿que sucede aoba?- dijo ren.

-chicos, ren, sei, ¡tengo un plan!- dijo esquivando las bolas electricas de Issei.

-¿y cual es?- dijo koujaku devolviendo con sus espada los ataques de la chica.

-¡me acercaré a ellas, liberaré a diana de su tormento, ustedes distraigan a Issei!... entraré a su verdadero yo!

-¡idiota estamos en su mente!- dijo noiz con sus usagimodokis defendiendolos.

-¡no es cierto! esta no es su verdaderamente...

-¿que?- dijo ren

-Issei dijo que la mente es facil de manipular... lo cual con el poder de su mente pudo hacer un campo de rhyme mujcho mas realista- dijo con logica.

-ya veo... ve por ella aoba, yo te defenderé- respondió ren.

-veo nii-san, yo tambien te protegeré...- contestó tambien sei.

-muy bien, ¡chicos DISTRAIGAN A ISSEI!

-¡SI!- respondieron todos y se ocuparon de ella en lo que aoba intentaba llegar hasta diana, cosa que no logra con mucho exito, Diana no paraba de lanzar lanzas y flechas directas hacia el, pero con agilidad logró quedar en frente de ella.

La tomó por los hobre para hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

-¡DIANA! ¡NO TE RINDAS!- gritó.

"..."

-¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR REACCIONA!- la miré hacia aquellos ojos sin pupila o iris aunque creo que logró hacerla mover un poco.

"aoba..."

-diana..

"dejame sola... no merezco estar a tu lado.. ni al de nadie"

-hermanita eso no es cierto.

"no merezco estar a su lado... soy un error de toue... no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera servía para el otro mundo en que solía vivir... nadie me necesita..."-de sus ojos se vieron caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sangre a pesar de su rostro sin emocion.

-no digas eso... no eres un error... eres muy preciada para nosotros... y para mi- susurró- tu creaste este campo de Rhyme puedes destruirlo ¿verdad?- preguntó el peliazul y de pronto de una sola vez el estadio se rompió en millones de pedazos como el vidrio, dando a ver un solo oscuro mundo negro con una tenue luz violeta por el suelo mientras que el fondo cambó a uno azul marino como el universo.

-¿pero que?... ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- unas cadenas amarraron a Issei de sus brazos y unas cadenas se cubrieron a su boca impidiendola hablar, aprovechando eso los demás avanzaron hacia Aoba y Diana quien permanecían quietos. Aoba puso su mano por el cuello arrancando el collar que traía puesto. los espiritus que yacían dentro del corazón de ella salieron de inmediato, no quedó ninguno dentro y su cuerpo y mirada volvieron a ser como antes pero diferente... ahora se veía como aoba y sei nacieron... además cambiaron a esa forma.

-... aoba... sei...- habló Diana en susurro- ... por favor no hagan esto...

-pero... porque...

-yo soy un error... de la vida misma... de todo... tengo miedo de estar sola de nuevo... cuando era niña... tenía a un abuelo que quería mucho como si fuera un padre para mi... pero lo que no sabía es que el... era un pedófilo... durante las noche o ciertas partes del día le gustaba tocarme y mas allá de eso. Yo era muy inocente como para saberlo y no opuse resistencia, me pedía que mantuviera esto en secreto de la familia a lo cual yo respondía que sí... era una niña normal... inocente y pura...- mostró al fondo ciertas partes cuando esa persona la tocaba y partes aún mas fuertes todavía, no podía creerlo... tanto como mi hermano, ren y yo estabamos sorprendidos mientras que los otros tenían una cara de lastima.- durante ese tiempo yo aún estaba en el kinder y parte de la primaria tambien lo hacía no hasta que una tarde mientras mi madre no estaba nada mas que mi abuela y mi abuelo... ella estaba dormida y mi abuelo aprovechó ese momento para volver a "hacerlo"... solo me quedaba callada porque pensaba que estaba bien, podía ver como se... masturbaba frente a mi... pero mi abuela se despertó y vio un poco del acto. Así que fue regañado... y unos años más tarde el se había ido de la casa.- atrás seguían mostrandose recuerdos de su mente.

-pero diana... porque nunca nos contaste esto...?- dijo Ren.

-porque esto solo era para mi misma... es un recuerdo y una sensación que jamás voy a olvidar... unos años después... por culpa de mi abuelo mi autoestima se fue llendo poco a poco... por tener gustos diferentes a todos los demás me consideraban un fenomeno a tal punto en que me veían como un juguete al cual puedes hacer lo que quieras...

-...

-despues comencé a fallar en la escuela, me golpeaban, me pateaban la mochila, me jaloneaban, entre muchas otras cosas, era como un juguete... los profesores nunca me ayudaron, asi que continuaron... incluso hoy en día continua mi acoso...

"simplemente quería desaparecer"

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Chapter 18

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 18

EL QUE MAS SUFRE ES EL QUE MAS RÍE

* * *

 **AOBA'S POV**

"no puedo hacer nada bien..."

"solo quiero ser de utilidad"

"no me dejen"

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALEJATE!"

"¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS!"

"solo soy una simple niña... por favor... ayuda..."

\- me creé un mundo falso en mi mente donde pudiera escapar cada vez que no hacia algo bien... un mundo donde nadie me puede herirme ni interferir... pero no siepmre es el caso. No puedes escapar de la realidad por mas que uno quisiera- mientras ella decía todo eso, escuchaba voces, era de ella, pidiendo ayuda y a la vez no. Luego de la nada algo debajo de todos nosotros apareció algo, cadenas, cuchillos, una venda y cuerdas pensé que se dirigirían a nosotros pero rápidamente se fueron directo a Diana, las cadenas amarraron sus manos, piernas y pies los cuchillos se clavan dolorosamente en su espalda, pecho y estomago, la venda cubrió su ojos mientras que las cuerdas se amarraban a su cuello como si fuera a suicidarse. La escena daba mucha pena y a la vez terror, sangre, mucha sangre estaba derramándose en todo su cuerpo, ademas cortadas en sus brazos piernas tobillos venían por voluntad propia, y ahora unas pistolas aparecieron en ambos lados de su cabeza mientras que en donde se supone debe estar su corazón habia una pistola apuntando ahí.- este es mi mundo... un mundo donde el cual ya no puedo salir...

-diana...

-por eso merezco esto... no sirvo para nada, mi familia no me quiere, jamás lo han hecho, solo quiero... desaparecer.- las pistolas estaban a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando grito.

-¡NO! ¡HERMANITA ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NOSOTROS TE QUEREMOS MUCHO QUE DIGO MUCHO! ¡DEMASIADO! ¡NO SOPORTARÍAMOS VERTE MORIR! ¡DIANA ERES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE CREES!... así que por favor... no mueras...- dije al borde de las lagrimas, los demás veían toda la escena. Pero una voz dijo gritando también.

-¡AOBA TIENE RAZÓN! ¡VALES MUCHO DE LO QUE CREES DIANA! ¡SOMOS TUS HERMANOS! ¡AOBA, YO, SLY Y SEI! ¡ESTAMOS AHÍ PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERAS SOLA!... no mueras hermana...- era Ren el que gritó aquellas frases.

-¡DIANA! ¡NOSOTROS TE QUEREMOS! ¡NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡CREEME ME AH COSTADO ACEPTAR EL QUE HUBIERA MATADO A MI MADRE PERO LOGRÉ SUPERARLO Y SI YO PUEDO TU TAMBIÉN PUEDES!- gritó Koujaku.

-¡DIANA-SAN! !ESCÚCHELOS!-gritó Virus.

-¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR AQUELLA PERRA! ¡NO ESTAS SOLA!- gritó Trip.

-¡DIANA-CHAN! ¡ERES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA! ¡UNA PERSONA INCREÍBLE! ¡NO TE MUERAS DIANA-CHAN!-gritó Clear.

-¡NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ELLA AUN TIENES MUCHO QUE VIVIR!- gritó Mink.

-... ¡DIANAAAAAAA! ¡SI TE MUERES! ¡NO ME LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA! ¡ERES JUSTAMENTE LA CHICA CON LA QUE DESEO ESTAR! ¡ERES LA PERSONA CON LA QUIERO SENTIRME VIVO! ¡DIANA YO!... ¡DIANA YO TE AMO!- gritó con mayor fuerza Noiz aquella última parte, hubo un silencio en todo el lugar cuando... las cadenas se empezaron a soltarse de su cuerpo, los cuchillos salieron de sus respectivos lugares, la cuerda de su cuello esta solo se desintegró y las cortadas se empezaban a sanar lentamente. Pero la venda seguía ahí. Diana cayó al suelo y nosotros reaccionamos para ir con ella.

-¡DIANA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?...- dije preocupado sin embargo me sorprendió lo que veo. Diana a pesar de tener la venda estaba llorando, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad...

-chicos...- dio una sonrisa cálida que nos hizo sentir todos aliviados- Gracias...- dijo para solo levantarse e ir con Isse. Sus cadenas que cubren su boca fueron retiradas.

"esos chicos de verdad te quieren ¿eh?"

"si"

"... "

"Issei... solo eres una existencia en mi mente"

"..."

" ¿ya es momento de crecer no crees?"

"... supongo que mi trabajo aquí termino ¿no?"

"lo mas seguro, ¿pero sabes?"

"¿que?"

"nos volveremos a encontrar... ya verás"- Diana le dio un beso en su frente y el lugar comenzó a formarse en un hermoso cielo azul, y el piso ya no se sentía frío, ahora era un piso de agua, el lugar simplemente era hermoso. Issei se fue desintegrando de poco a poco para solo desaparecer de nuestras vistas, nosotros miramos expectantes la escena y por ultimo vemos a Diana darse la vuelta con un corazón azul en sus manos, se nos acercó a mi me abrazó fuertemente mientras que yo me dispuse a quitarle la venda de sus ojos, cuando al fin se lo quité nos miró con una sonrisa sincera y adornado con aquellas lagrimas, la hacía ver adorable.

\- "Gracias"- dijo para solo volvernos a sonreír y una luz empezó a emanar de ella y en todos nosotros. Vamos a volver...

"hermanita..."

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, me dolía el cuerpo, luego vi a todos despertando. Habíamos vuelto al mundo real, pero Diana aún no despertaba, Ren se acercó a Diana para despertarla. Sin embargo las marcas de aún no se iban de su cuerpo, supongo que se le irán después. Ella despertó mirando a Ren y después a mi, nos sonrió y por la gran felicidad ambos nos aventamos para abrazarla; sin duda ella es nuestra mas grande prioridad.

Luego de unos días su cuerpo volvió a tener la misma textura de antes, solo que el cabello va tardar más en volver a ser como antes, es gracioso porque ella se lo queda admirando como si de una joya se tratase, pero en fin nuestra hermana está de vuelta y eso es lo único que quiero. Ahora es feliz, no importa el pasado que haya tenido, ella sigue feliz, como un dicho que me habían contado antes.

"El que más sufre es el que mas ríe"

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ya matenme si quieren, y perdonen si no actualizo como se debe pero igual, las quiero mucho y un besote enorme a Nanaharasaya16 (un besote enorme porque te quiero muchote) y siguele a tu historia que esta pero si de p*ta madre!**


	19. Chapter 19

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 19

CUMPLEAÑOS Y UNA VIEJA AMIGA

* * *

 **DIANA'S POV**

Desde lo de pasó con Issei, las cosas han mejorado mucho, mis hermanos nos la pasamos de maravilla como siempre. Aoba terminó aceptando el que me haya enamorado de Noiz y ahora podemos tener una relación normal y formal. ¡Así es chiquitas! ¡Estoy saliendo con Noiz! soy feliz y mucho... literalmente. Hoy me encontraba en el bar de Mizuki hablando con mi amiga Fatima.

-¡haber haber haber haber haber! ¿¡Estas de novia con el perforado!?- dijo Fatima casi dejado caer el vaso que tenia en mano y que por suerte no lo hizo, mientras que Mizuki escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-*cough* *cough*- tosió el intentando recuperar el aire.

-¡WEONA CASI MATAS A MI FRIENDZONADO!- dijo molesta, pero muy raro que parezca estaba partiendose de la risa.

-¡no pues miau!- grité casi matandome de la risa.

-mejor cálmense las dos ¿quieren?- dijo Mizuki ya un poco mas calmado aunque yo igual me seguía partiendo de la risa. Luego de eso, Noiz había llegado para recogerme, me despedí de Fatima para solo irnos de vuelta a casa de Aoba y me gustaría decir "MI CASA" porque vivo con Aoba y Ren que son mis hermanos además dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños, y cumpliré 16 años, aunque no le eh dicho nada a mis hermanos o a Noiz pero llegando a casa se lo diré.

Ya un poco mas tarde Noiz y yo ya habíamos llegado a casa de Aoba.

-Gracias por traerme Noiz- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-no fue nada, te veo mañana, tendremos una cita- me guiñó y se fue. En cambio yo estaba con mi cara completamente roja, ¡había dicho cita! Entré a casa abriendo con rapidez la puerta de mi hermano.

-!AOBA PELLIZCAME!- dije casi gritando y como no estarlo.

-eh? que sucede?- dijo el.

-¡pellizcame para saber si esto no es un sueño! ¡Noiz me pidió una cita!- lo hizo y solo sentí dolor y me toqué la mejilla y no era un sueño... de verdad me pidió una cita... y sin quererlo, ¡BAM! ¡DESMAYO SALVAJE!.

 **AOBA'S POV**

-¡wah! ¡Diana! ¿estas bien?- dije preocupado porque se desmayo así de repente, ella despertó para solo tener la cara completamente roja y casi en un susurro dijo:

\- es real... me pidió una cita... !AOBA¡ ¡NOIZ ME PIDIÓ UNA CITA!- gritó además de abrazarme como si no hubiese un mañana, se bien que Noiz y Diana están saliendo es obvio que Ren junto con la abuela y yo les dimos su bendición. Aunque me sigue molestando que Noiz bese enfrente de mi a Diana.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de su "fangirlismo" ella volvió en si y mas calmada volvió a como era antes.

-Oye Aoba, dentro de poco va ser mi cumpleaños- yo quedé congelado por unos segundos hasta que reaccioné.

-¿¡EHH?! ¡¿CUANDO?!

\- El lunes de la semana que viene, aún no le eh dicho a Noiz quizás se lo diga después de la cita.

-¿y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de decirnos?... - me veía claramente molestó pero solo suspiré y decidí hablar con Ren.

 **DIANA'S POV**

Aoba se fue dejándome sola en su cuarto, quiero decirle a Noiz sobre mi cumpleaños tal vez pueda celebrarlo con el y tener... "Un cumpleaños diferente"... ya se, usaré el coil de mi hermano, se donde lo esconde para que no le instale nada raro. Lo busqué debajo de un mueble y ahí estaba, abrí el inventario para hacer una llamada con Noiz y casi de inmediato responde.

"¿Que sucede Aoba?"

-ah, Noiz soy yo Diana

"¿Eh? ¿No tienes un coil verdad?"

-no tengo, nunca me vi en la necesidad de uno, por cierto la razón por la que te llamo es porque tengo que avisarte de algo...- dije con voz casi baja.

"¿mhn? ¿Que pasa?"

-sabes, el lunes que sigue será mi cumpleaños... y quería preguntarte si... bueno, podríamos pasar un rato juntos... tu sabes...

"jeje, ¿no crees que estás muy niña para eso?"

-no mal pienses y casi cumplo 16, legalmente podría casarme- voltee mi cara hacia otro lado. El solo soltó una risa, me sonrojé a mas no poder y con la intención de querer colgar.

"ya, estoy jugando, ¿que quieres hacer ese lunes? podemos hacer lo que tu quieras"- dijo el.

-bueno este... no lo se, quisiera pasar el tiempo contigo- dije con la vergüenza a mas no poder en mi cara y creo que roja. Volvió a reírse Noiz, pero me dio una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo que pospondrá la cita para ese lunes y de repente colgó. Volvía dejar donde estaba escondido el coil de Aoba y terminé por dejar la habitación e irme al mio, ¿que tendrá planeado el? no lo se... luego de un pequeño momento me dio sueño y opté por dormir de una vez. Sin embargo tocan la puerta y me asomo por la ventana, dejándome ver a una chica increíblemente parecida a mi, pensé que estaría soñando pero no... bajé rápidamente las escaleras sin preocuparme de que me pasara algo y luego abro la puerta y logré a esa chica que se parecía a mi.

-... eh... hola, diana- dijo ella.

-...

\- estuve pensando lo que me dijiste aquella ves... me arrepiento mucho el haberte hecho por tantos problemas- se disculpó ella y solo quise llorar de alegría. La abracé tan fuerte como pudiera casi derribándola.

\- Issei...

-... en verdad lo siento...- dijo ella correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-no te disculpes Issei... te perdono...- contesté. Nos quedamos abrazadas ambas por un largo rato hasta que ella se separó.

-me alegra volver a verte diana, pero ya debo volver y no quiero meterme en problemas.

-oye espera, ¿acaso vives con alguien?- dije sorprendida.

-si, bueno ya me tengo que ir, y cuida bien de nuestros hermanos, ¡adiós!- contestó ella y se fue. Me quedé parada en la puerta unos segundos mirando a la nada, luego de ello, me doy la vuelta e ir a mi cuarto, tirándome en la cama y dormir ahora si.

...

...

Luego de aquella semana tan tortuosa, literalmente porque mi hermano Aoba estuvo como loco con lo de mi cumpleaños, Issei me visitó varias veces a casa explicando como fue que terminó saliendo de mi conciencia aparte de tener un cuerpo, resulta que el cuerpo no es del todo humano, se trata de uno de los prototipos de aquel mismo "amigo" de Tae cuando fueron a reparar a Clear, todos nos sorprendimos bastante, era un Androide... lo mismo que clear. Solo que con algunos cambios, su pelo era completamente blanco, los rasgos se fueron formando con el tiempo que paso desde lo sucedido y sus ojos ahora son marrones en vez de ambar brillante...

Bueno la queremos igual como siempre, hoy estabamos ambas yendo a la casa de la persona con la que vive, después de un largo rato llegamos a lo que es un departamento algo promedio y bonito, Issei me guió hasta la puerta y toca. Siendo recibida por...

-¡Issei! trajiste a una visita, ¡hola mucho gusto! Soy Saya- dijo ella ofreciéndome la mano.

-¿¡SAYA!? ¿eres tu?- dije sorprendida.

-¿eh? ¿y quien eres tu?- dijo ella.

-¡soy yo Saya!, ¡Soy yo Linkita-chan!

-ehhhh?! Linkita?!

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ya al fin terminé que por cierto le doy un gran saludo a NANAHARASAYA16 y darme los saludos en tu capitulo anterior que por cierto estuvo de P*TISIMA MADRE! Espero que le sigas que me dejas en visto mija ;w;**

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado y me despido**

 **LINKITA-CHAN FUERA!**


	20. Chapter 20

YO?! EN DRAMATICAL MURDER?!

CAP. 20

SAYA

* * *

 **DIANA'S POV**

No lo puedo creer, ¡mi mejor amiga del fanfiction! ¿¡como fue que llegó a parar acá!? oh dios!

-¿espera ustedes se conocen?- dijo Issei confundida.

\- nos conocemos en el fanfiction, no pensé que llegaría aca!

\- ¡imaginate yo! - dijo Saya sorprendida.

\- ¿como fue que llegaste hasta acá? - dije yo muy sorprendida.

\- ¡Eso mismo te quería preguntar! ¡esto es muy extraño!

\- ¡Fui absorbida por un extraño portal y sin darme cuenta estaba aquí! - dije.

\- ¡TAMBIEN ME PASÓ A MI!- dijo ella con sorpresa. Con solo escuchar esto de ella me sorprende bastante, ambas fuimos arrastradas por un raro portal aunque lo que mas me intriga es ¡¿cuando pasó?!. Issei nos veía ambas obviamente confundida, mas de lo que ya está. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio y mi amiga Saya nos pidió que entráramos a su departamento...

...

...

\- Así ya tienes tiempo desde que llegaste aquí Saya-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde todo lo sucedido contigo - dije mientras recordaba la historia que siempre solía leer en la pagina de Fanfiction, aunque aun desconozco porque quiso quedarse, la ultima vez que contacté con ella fue cuando aún estaba mi dimensión, en la vida real.

\- Y dime tu, haz estado muy desconectada de los medios, ni siquiera pude contactar contigo en el facebook. Siempre que intentaba me decía que tu cuenta no existía y si que me preocupe mucho - dijo ella, solo sonreí por su preocupación, Issei al parecer ya comprendió el porque nos conocemos.

\- Bueno desde que llegué ha pasado casi un año, si nunca pude contactarme contigo es porque dudaba si les existiera el facebook, el fanfiction nunca lo pude terminar debido a que dudaba si aquellas redes sociales existieran. Por ello nunca pude conectarme con nada, aparte de Aoba me tiene prohibido usar su Coil y buscar lo que quiero.- dije mientras reía un tanto sarcástica.

\- Ya veo, y por cierto, como vas con ellos. Issei me dijo que estas viviendo con Aoba y Ren. Ademas de estar de novia con Noiz - habló ella en modo picarona. Mi rostro se puso en si rojo de la vergüenza supongo que ella le contó mas de lo debido. Ambas rieron y solo me puse mas roja - no te preocupes, me alegra que estés con el.

\- que conste eh? - dije reclamando que Noiz era mio y de nadie mas (lo se soy muy posesiva)

Después de mucho rato ambas estábamos contándonos cosas triviales para hacer mas ameno el ambiente, le conté que mañana sería mi cumpleaños y ella acepto ir con gusto y me daría un regalo increíble, no sabía que sería pero supongo que algo muy bueno como para dar ese tono tan suspensivo dejándome la gran intriga.

Me despedí de ambas chicas y fui directo a mi casa... Sin duda ella es una chica única y la quiero mucho, solo espero que algo malo no nos pase a ambas...

CONTINUARÁ...

 **ya se, me tarde y esto es demasiado poco pero, de saya hay una infinidad de lo que podría poner pero eso lo dejaré para el capítulo siguiente :D y un besote para mi amiga Nanaharasaya16 que espero actualización de ella y el especial que de seguro esta de P*ta madre! XD bueno y sin mas que agregar me despido.**

 **LINKITA-CHAN... FUERA!**


	21. Chapter 21

HISTORIA CANCELADA

HISTORIA CANCELADA

HISTORIA CANCELADA

HISTORIA CANCELADA

* * *

HISTORIA CANCELADA

HISTORIA CANCELADA

 ** _Lo siento Saya-chan... :'C_**


End file.
